Forever is forever
by Zandie
Summary: Takes place after Breaking Dawn. Nessie and Jacob Edward and Bella ,Rose, Family changed rating for kissing and fighting and death,and a little lemon and ,such still not bad though
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything to do with it SM does. I wrote this after finishing reading Breaking Dawn for the second time.

Forever is forever

As the night went on and Edward and I shared all that we are, I looked into the golden eyes of the only man I have truly loved besides my father and know that this night would never be enough. After the last few weeks we have all lived through no one or nothing could ever mean more to me right now or ever then the man I love, our beautiful daughter, and my new and old families.

Morning came all too soon and I knew Nessie would be up soon and I still didn't have enough Edward but like I said I never would. The closeness we feel when we are together there could have been nowhere in the world two more perfect pieces that are one now and forever.

Nessie woke soon and Edward got up and got dressed, and I thought to bad such a beautiful body of his should never be covered but I didn't want to share him with anyone not that way any way. Daddy she called out I see my Jake soon? Edward told her that he is at Billy's house and would meet us at the big house later. He went to fix her some food.

Daddy can I have blood? No honey, you are having eggs today. Your mommy loved them when you were in her tummy. He smiled his crooked smile remembering our time on Esme Isle. These like a lot of my human memories are clouded from my weak human eyes.

Next to watching him enter act with our daughter (how could ever saying that ever get old) there could not be anything else as beautiful beside him himself that fills my heart so full of more than love.

Love that we will share forever. After Nessie had gotten done eaten her eggs, which she really didn't like we got ready to go to the big white house.

Nessie asked when she could see Jacob next when we was running to see our family. Edward smiled at her and told her whenever she wanted to. We would never tell her that she and Jacob would always be together unless she didn't want to till she was much older.

Everyone was there waiting on us ready to play with Renessme when we got there. Jacob was too Ness smiled so big at him and reached for him first. Jacob read Ness a book and he and Rose traded dirty looks and took turn playing with her.

Emmett was laughing his big booming sound and then he was on me like I was the enemy .What are you doing I yelled to him. He just smiled and said, "I wanted to see if I could hold you down". No, get off me and I pushed him off.

Edward told him he better not and was looking like he was scared I might hurt Emmett or something. Then Emmett started talking about last night and if I was that rough with Edward .Then he was saying about he and Rose had broken many houses in their day and wanted to know if we had cracked ours.

Emmett if you want to live to see another sunrise I would stop now I told him. I couldn't blush anymore but if I could I would be three shades of red. My time with my husband is just that mine.

Besides Alice who can see sometimes but never talks about at least not to me. Which I am very glad for. I am not sure what all she see but for anyone to see what I want to do to Edward I think they would blush.

Jacob would you like to go hunting with me and Edward and Nessie? He smiled his sunshine smile and scooped up my daughter from Rose and out the door he ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: forever is forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything associated with it SM does. Thanks to her we have their wonderful world to play in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob would you like to go hunting with me and Edward and Nessie? He smiled his sunshine smile and scooped up my daughter from Rose and out the door he ran. Jacob always loved taking Ness from Rose. They just didn't see eye to eye no matter what it was all about.

Edward and I went looking for mountain lions I do enjoy them almost as much as he does. Jacob and Nessie were running with us but they were hunting elk and deer in the area. I already knew Nessie skin was like ours but I still didn't like to watch her take down anything to big just yet.

"I do know that I was born for this life" .How could things be any better, except if we take down the Volturi. The Cullen's should be over all vampire kind so that no humans are ever harmed again!

After we all was" full "we ran home, well home to the big white house. Time for Carlisle to measure Ness again. She is slowing down on her growth every day. Maybe I will get to keep her as a child a while longer then she was a baby. I had hope for this every day. I really loved being a mother and didn't want my daughter to grow up to fast.

Jacob and Nessie were playing around in the back yard so I went in the house to spend some time with my best friend Alice. I was so happy to have her back, Jasper also. Alice would you like to go shopping or "play" make over Bella, I had asked her. I really hate both of these but it will make Alice happy and I am very grateful she went to find Nahuel and saved our family.

I kissed Edward and off to the mall Alice and Rose and I went. Rose and I still weren't close but we are working on that. I know that she and I bonded over my pregnancy and over Nessie. I felt her pain and understand why she wanted what I had, had, my humanity but she also knew I would do whatever I had to do to save my daughter. I would have gladly given my very own life for her; well I guess I kinda have.

To be able to be in this family for ever and have Edward and Nessie forever it was a price I would pay again and again pain and all. After four hours and twenty-three bags later we are on our way home. I couldn't wait to see my baby and my husband .They are my life and I would always be very thankful for that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To be able to be in this family for ever and have Edward and Nessie forever it was a price I would pay again and again pain and all. After four hours and twenty-three bags later we are on our way home. I couldn't wait to see my baby and my husband .They are my life and I would always be very thankful for that.

I was thankful for a lot of things. I had also gotten to keep Charlie in my life as my father and Jacob in my life as my best friend.

When we had gotten home I ran to hug Edward and Ness. I kissed them both all over their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nessie was growing so fast she looked like she was almost a teen now and it has only been four years since she was born. She and Edward are so close and just alike. Nessie like to spend her time with either her father or her Jacob.

I did feel a little bit of jealousy but, I would never stand in her way. Nessie was going to be starting school soon; we wanted her to be well rounded. She would be going to school on the reservation because they all knew about her, and she being Jacob's imprint she was aloud in La Push.

The day before she was to start school Renessme and I went shopping, she picked that up from Auntie Alice .We bought so many new things I didn't think that our little cottage would have held it all. Emmett has many times wanted to build on to the cottage for us but I love it just the way it is.

Nessie tried on all these short skirts and low cut tops that I would never feel comfortable wearing not even now that my body is so different. She even had me try on a few pieces of lingerie for her father. She knows exactly what he liked.

After our whole day of fun together Jake was waiting for Nessie when we had gotten back home.

"Hey, Bells, Hey Ness," Jake said."Ness would you like to go on a walk with me maybe hunt even?"She then looked at me and put her hands to my face. She showed me that she was so happy that he was here and that he wanted to spend time with her."Mom she said to me in my mind ""I think I am falling in love with him"

I just smiled at her and then looked at Jacob. He knew what the look was for; that now was the time to let Ness in on the whole "imprint" thing. She has to know so she can make this decision for herself. Jacob nodded back at me and smiled. He was more than ready for Nessie to know .He thought that he could finely tell her that he loved her and always has.

So I carried all the bags into the cottage and Jacob and my baby Nessie went for "their walk".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any part of does.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: forever is forever

He thought that he could finely tell her that he loved her and always has. I watched my little girl well not so little anymore and Jacob my best friend walk off together into the woods. Edward was by my side and he smiled and told me he hopes I'm ready for all that this will bring upon us.

"Nessie, I said as we walked far enough away so that Edward and Bella couldn't hear us.""Yes, Jake what is it?""Well, (Man I am so nerves about this) Ness, I want to start off by saying that you mean everything to me you know that right?"She smiled her perfect smile that made my heart race even faster.

"Yes Jake I know I am like your best friend and all"."Any way I think that there is something that you and mom and dad aren't telling me and I know that you will today right."I always knew how to get what I wanted and Jacob always gave it to me. His stuttering is so cute. Hey wait where did that come from?

I have always felt a pull to Jake, like he was meant to be just for me somehow. I find myself dreaming about Jake all the time .He is so cute with his dark hair and his dark eyes, and his body wow is all I can say.

"Nessie, Nessie are you here with me?"So I stopped walking and picked up Nessie's hand and kissed it. I was hoping that she wouldn't pull away from me. Her eyes grow wide as in disbelief. Then she looked up at me and I smiled my biggest grin I could.

"Jake, can I please ask you something?""Sure Ness what would you like to know?""You know I will always tell you the truth no matter what right Ness?"

So I cleared my throat and I started off with what I had to say. First you know that I am different right? That my mom was still "human" when she was pregnant and when she had me .Also that my dad was a fully fledged vampire already. "Yes, Nessie I did ".

"Jacob, I want what every other girl "my age" wants.""I want to have friends and a boyfriend and do things "normal girls "do". I was watching to gage his expression to see how he felt about what I was saying.

Then I looked him in his eyes and said to him "Jake I want you to be that guy that is my first boyfriend". Then just my mom I started to bite my lower lip because I was nerves he would say no.

"Nessie, I am very glad to hear that." I would like for you to sit and listen to something that is important to you and I alike.""You see you know I am different also, I am a shape shifter. I change into a giant wolf. My family, we have a ledge well many ledges to be truthful. I am going to tell you about one right now. "

"The one that is the most important to us is the one about "imprinting". Imprinting is where after the first time you phase and you see "your one" your soul mate" you meaning me or any other wolf imprint on that one person and that one person alone."

"That just means that the person you, being me again, the wolf imprint on is the most important person in the world to me. I would do anything for her no matter what. I would die for her it need be.""Do you understand?"

Great Jake is in love with someone else and it's not me, now I look all stupid for asking him to be my boyfriend in all, wonderful. Was all I could think, what a loser I am.

"Well Renessme, that person for me that I imprinted on, I found her a few years ago. I love her more than anything and hope someday to marry her and have a family with her.""By the Ness, that very special person you know her." I looked up at Jake and asked him "I do?" "Yes; Ness you do she is you."

I looked up from the ground and grabbed Jacobs face and pulled him so close to mine, I could feel his warm breath on my face. I licked my lips and asked him "May, I "and he smiled his big wolfy grin that I dream about all the time. Then I kissed him with everything in my heart and soul.

My first real kiss with my first real boyfriend the werewolf. I was so happy that I now had a boyfriend and it made my life seem somewhat "normal" for a girl who looks to be a teenager. Jacob makes my heart sing .I hope he never stops kissing me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Myers does.

Thanks for reading , hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 FIF

My first real kiss with my first real boyfriend the werewolf. I was so happy that I now had a boyfriend and it made my life seem somewhat "normal" for a girl who looks to be a teenager. Jacob makes my heart sing .I hope he never stops kissing me.

As I lay down to go to sleep tonight my mind had thoughts of Jacob running around in it. My dreams were consumed but Jacob and everything that is him. His smell, his warm touch, his beautiful dark eyes that I love every much, the way his hands fill on my skin. This was the best day of my life so far.

Morning came but I was up before the sun, my mom had started breakfast for me and ask if we could talk."Sure mom what would you like to talk about?""Renessme, I would like to talk to you about you and Jacob and where thing will go from here."

"Mom, what do you mean about things between Jake and me? There isn't anything going on."Right I hope she believe me. Did she know that I was in love with Jake? How could she, she couldn't read my mind and I haven't show her my thoughts lately. Oh no I though dad.

"Renessme, don't be coy with me, I know everything dear. You should remember that I am still your mother after all and moms know everything. So give it up and tell me or I will have your dad come and tell me.""No mom, I'll tell you .I give up, I am madly truly deeply in love with him."

"I want nothing more than to be with Jake for the rest of forever."Just about then my dad came into the room and gave me that look.

"What dad? I know you heard and if you didn't I know that you would have looked into my mind anyway.""Dad can we spend the day together please I want to hunt and would like to talk to you?""I would love to have the honor of spending the day with my beautiful daughter."

I haven't had a day to spend with Ness for ever. She is growing so fast Bella and I will be handing her over to Jacob as his wife before to many come to pass.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry so short I kinda ran out of time but wanted to put what I had up hope you like and I will try to work on the next chapter soon. We have soccer a lot this week.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6: Forever

"I would love to have the honor of spending the day with my beautiful daughter." So we hit the floor and out of the cottage we went .Nessie ran almost as fast I do, I didn't have to hold my speed too much. This is nice I thought to myself. Just then I caught the scent of a mountain lion no wait there was two, one for me and one for Nessie.

"Hey dad I bet I bet you and get the bigger one." "I don't see that happing baby girl but we will see." "Daaaad I'm not your "baby "any more look at me I am almost the same age you and mom are." "Oh I see and hear then you know Ness. Let me tell you if Jacob doesn't tone down his thoughts you just might not have a boyfriend very long."

I got to the bigger one first but I let my daughter have him. I took his mate and she was every bit as tasty as I dreamed she would be. "Still perfect Ness not one drop on my clothes. Can we say the same thing about you darling?"

"Yes, dad of course you can I have learned from the best. Now that we have hunted can we talk about a few things please? I would have asked mom but I know how a woman thinks and I want to know more about how a man thinks."

So I waved to my daughter to come and sit down next to me on this old fallen tree trunk. I put my arm around her and told her to ask anything that I would always tell her the truth no matter what. "Dad do you know anything about Jacob's heritage? What does "imprinting" really mean? What if I didn't fall for Jake would he make me love him anyway? ""Honey slow down your mind is working to fast and I can only answer one question at a time. "

"So which one would you like me to answer first? Ok Nessie yes I know that Jacob loves you and that he has from the first time he set eyes upon you. Next? The whole imprinting thing, well I only know what I have heard in his and your uncle Jaspers heads. Yes, I said Jasper don't forget he can feel what you are feeling that is part of his gift, and he felt what Jacob was feeling the moment "it" hit him that he had imprinted on you."

"Dad, I like Jake and all and I think I may love him but why me? How did he know it was me that was the only person that was made for him? I am very happy he feels this way I just need to understand it, wrap my mind around so to speak." "Renessme you are just like your mother when it comes to stuff like that. She was always full of questions about everything, I remembered back to when Bella was still human."

"Honey if you didn't love Jacob back then he would not enter fear in your life .He would just be your friend your very best friend .Jacob would be whatever or whoever that you needed him to be. That is how I understand the whole "imprinting" thing works."

The sun was setting and it was becoming twilight again as I sit here talking to one of my very most favorite girls in the world. I patted her on her back and kissed the top of her head and asked her if she was ready to go back home. "Not just yet dad, can we just sit here and watch the stars for a bit when they come out?" "That sounds great honey; I even think we should wish upon one." I took her hand we laid down on the ivy and watch as the night sky filled with bright beautiful balls of fire called stars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Myers does .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: forever

The sun was setting and it was becoming twilight again as I sit here talking to one of my very most favorite girls in the world. I patted her on her back and kissed the top of her head and asked her if she was ready to go back home. "Not just yet dad, can we just sit here and watch the stars for a bit when they come out?" "That sounds great honey; I even think we should wish upon one." I took her hand we laid down on the ivy and watch as the night sky filled with bright beautiful balls of fire called stars.

"Dad, what would I wish for I all ready have everything. I have the two best parents ever and I have Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper and Grandpa Charlie and mostly I now have my Jacob."

"I know honey, you are pretty blessed, I am your father like you said. " I had to laugh at myself for that remark. I see so much of myself in Renessme with all her actions and the faces she makes all except that one. That face where she bites her lower lip that is all Bella and the way she blushes just like Bella just too when she was still human.

"Nessie I remember the first time I heard your mind. It was unlike any other thing I have ever experienced before. I loved your mother so much from the first time I saw her almost but in that very moment and I don't even know if I ever told her this either , I fell even deeper in love with her. She was giving me something that I never in my hundred plus years thought I would have."

"Nessie, she gave me you. Bella made me a father and I try hard every day to be the kind of father to you that my dad and that Carlisle have been to me. I love kid!" "I love you to dad." "I know that you will make the best choices with your life because you always have. I have no worries when it comes to you and Jacob except maybe one or two."

"Dad, how could you worry about that, he imprinted it will all work out." "Nessie, the two things that worry me and they are two very BIG things, one what if your blood isn't compatible and if you have children something will happen to you or to them, and second I don't want to see the kind of things that I know you and Jacob will be thinking about from now on. I might want to kill him."

"Dad I will work on it to keep that out of my mind beside I still think that is gross, I just want to try the kissing part." "Renessme!!" "Dad (laughing)" "Nessie lets head home Bella is waiting for us and so is Jacob." "Jacob is there now waiting for me? Cool lets go I'll race ya."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8: forever

Your mother is waiting for us and so is Jacob." "Jacob is there now waiting for me? Cool lets go I'll race ya." I ran as fast as I could and Nessie always came close but never quite beat me. "Silly girl, you really didn't think you could beat me now did you?" "No dad, but it is always fun trying."

"Do you want to go to the movies with me and your mom tonight Nessie, Jacob can come also if you would like." Like she didn't already have that though in her mind anyway. "Thanks dad, can I pick the movie? " "Go and ask your mother Ness."

"Hey mom, I yelled even though she could hear me from a mile away. " "Yes my dearest daughter you may pick the movie but only if you and I get to do something together tomorrow afternoon." "Shopping, that sounds like fun mom and you said I could be whatever I want also cool thanks mom, I'm there."

"Ok Nessie shopping it will be and yes you can any little or big thing your heart desires. Now go Jake is waiting out back for you." As soon as Nessie went outside to go find Jacob I found my wife's lips and kissed her." What is that for Edward? Not that I am complaining it was nice just not expected."

"Bella, love it is for giving me the perfect life. I have you the love of my forever and we have a great loving family and most of all you gave me a daughter. The world's most perfect daughter because she is a mixture of us both and she has all the things about you that I loved so much when you were human, love."

Then I smiled my crooked smile at her that she showed me she loves so much and we were off to our bedroom. "Bella, I am glad that you are spending the day tomorrow with Nessie it will be a great time for the both of you. I know it seems like she and I are closer but she just has daddy wrapped around her littlest finger. With you she knows that she is loved and that you would give your life for hers; it just that she is just daddy's little angel." " I know Edward but I wasn't so close to Renee either and I want to be close to our daughter so she doesn't have to feel like she is the mother and I am the daughter."

"Mom, dad, stop whatever it is your doing in there, Jacob and I have picked the movie and if we don't leave now we will be late. The movie starts at 9:45 pm and it is 9:10 now." "Are we running or driving dad?" "Nessie we are driving and no problem we will have time to get popcorn for Jacob also."

SO we all climbed into my car and off we went. Nessie had picked some zombie movie and it was so fake all the Hollywood views of all us mythical beings. Bella and I just the time to act like the teenagers that we were (are still forever) and we kissed and made out .Nessie was so embraced that she as Jake moved two rows ahead of us so they didn't have to watch.

My plan worked and now I could keep and on them and make sure that the thoughts stayed clean." Dad Nessie thought you are kissing mom and I am going to kiss Jake and you are going to stay in your seat do you got it!" I leaned over and told Bella and she almost jumped over the seats to rip Jacob's head off.

"Not yet, Edward she just needs to be a child a little while longer." Bella cried' I love Jacob and know he is the best choice for her but still she is my baby, our baby." "At least I have tomorrow with her Edward and her alone."

The movie ended and we all got back into my car and drove to the lake, Nessie idea. She knows how much Bella loves to watch the water and the stars in the sky.

Family time always the best time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight Stephenie Myers does. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9 Daughter Mommy time

Chapter 9: Daughter Mommy time

Family time always the best time. As I watched my wife and my daughter s faces light up as the star light hit the water. This was a priceless experience and I saw that Jacob was in awe of Renessme's expression.

We spend a long time there on the dock under the stars till it was almost sunrise so we left before all the morning workers showed up. The sun was going to be out today and we couldn't let anyone see us. The drive home was quite and I knew that Bella was looking forward to this day because she gets to spend the whole day with Nessie.

When we got home Nessie kissed Jacob goodbye and went inside to get a shower and get ready for her shopping day with her mother. Bella was buzzing around the house trying to look like she wasn't about to pop from all the happiness coming off her.

"Bella, love today will be fun for you and Ness and you will bond even more and will be closer." "Thanks Edward I really love her and I don't want to be like my mother, not that she was a bad mother or anything but I want to be more like Esme."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nessie are you about ready to go "I shouted .Then I went to kiss my Edward goodbye .I plan on staying out all day with my daughter ,we might even hunt together later tonight. "Nessie do you want to drive my car?"

I knew that she would want to drive my car my little red convertible." Cool, mom can I listen to any kind of music I want to also?" " I want to listen to Linkin Park please."" Anything you want to do today Nessie it is all about you and me today."

The look on my daughters face was pure bliss. She is so close to her father and I am not jealous of that closeness but I really am looking forward to my time to get my own little piece of my daughter's heart that will be all mine.

We got into my car and Nessie climbed behind the wheel and she put in her Linkin Park cd and started the car. We sang along as we drove to the mall in Seattle. Let me tell you Nessie drives just like her father and if I was still human I would have been scared to death.

"Mom where do you want to go first? I was hoping that we could start on the top floor and work our way down. Did you bring your credit card I feel like making a dent in it today?" Then Nessie laughed."I love the sound of your laugh .I had said to her. We can go to any store you want to honey."

"Mom I want to help you pick out some fun new cool things also. You dress like you are poor sometimes!" "Renessme, it is not always about the money. I like the things I wear; you are just like your aunt Alice." I said half laughing at her and myself.

"Let's go to Victoria Secrets and get some new lacey underwear and bras. I think you should pick out some nice lacey night gown for you and dad. I think we should hit Hot Topic next and pick out me so new jeans and t shirts." "I'm right behind you Nessie."

After five hours and a few thousands of dollars later Nessie wanted to grab a bite to eat at the food court. She didn't eat much human food but she did love to eat ice cream in a waffle cone. Charlie still takes her out for this every Sunday afternoon before his ball games come on.

"Mom lets go pick out some new shoes to match all the new clothes we bought today, and maybe some new sunglasses as well." Let's go sweetie, I think that we have a few more thousand we can spend before your dad has fit. Just kidding we can spend whatever we want to and he is happy that we are spending the day together."

She laughed and I did also and I hugged Nessie and we packed all our bags into my car trunk and back seat and front floor also and we headed home. Ness really wanted to see Jacob and asked if we could hunt tomorrow and I said yes of course getting to spent two days alone with my daughter.

"Edward we're home I called. I can't wait till you see everything I bought for me while for you." He smiled my crooked smiled and carried all my bags into our room and asked me to model them for him.

Nessie went to call Jacob so they could spend more time together after his shift patrolling in La Push. Then Edward and I went into our room for a little Bella and Edward time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight Stephenie Myers does

Thanks for reading till next time. Please review. I like to know if I am doing an alright job writing or not. I don't want to do a bad job. I want to improve .Thanks Again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Forever Jacob and Nessie

"Edward we're home I called. I can't wait till you see everything I bought for me while for you." He smiled my crooked smiled and carried all my bags into our room and asked me to model them for him.

Nessie went to call Jacob so they could spend more time together after his shift patrolling in La Push. Then Edward and I went into our room for a little Bella and Edward time.

"Hello, Jake can you come over please? I would like to spend some time with you. ""Sure Nessie I would do anything for you. I will be over in about three minute's kay? "Sounds great, Jake I love you." Oh my god did I just say that? It just came out I didn't mean to say. Although it is true, I do love Jacob Black.

I ran to my room to shower and change into something sexier for my Jacob. I sit down on my bed and was day dreaming .Daydreaming of my life, the life I wanted to share with my Jacob. I could see little rustic colored children running around us all. They would have brown eyes like mine and dark black hair like his .They would of course have his skin color has my is pale besides my cheeks .

Knock, knock I heard ion my window and it brought me back to the here and now and I remembered that I didn't have to dream about Jake he was coming over to see me. I turned and opened my window and Jake climbed in.

"SO Nessie what is it that you would like to do?" I almost answered him but instead I put my hands to his face and showed him everything I felt about him. A wicked smiled drew across his face and he picked me put and spun me around. "Renessme, I fell the same way about you too, I love yo."

Before he could finish his words my lips were presses to his and I pulled him into me." Jake I never want to let you go." "I know Nessie but if we don't cool it down your dad will be in here in a minute and he is not going to be doing the happy dance over what I am thinking about you right now."

"Let's go for a walk over to the big white house, grandpa and grandma and everyone is out of town right now and we can talk there." "Sounds good to me Ness." Then Jake kissed my lips again and out the window we went.

It didn't take long for us to race over to "Castle Cullen "as I like to call it. Jake always lets me win when we race but I think I could out run him if I really wanted to. Just as we walked into the house Jacob looked at me and smiled and fell to one knee as he pulled yellow colored bag from his pocket.

"Renessme, I love you and have from the first moment I laid my eyes upon you, (ok you know the story before that moment I hated you and thought that you had killed your mother but now is different back to the point) Nessie, you are my whole world and I would be so very honored if you would be my ''……

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading till next time .Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just love it .


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Let party!

"Renessme, I love you and have from the first moment I laid my eyes upon you, (ok you know the story before that moment I hated you and thought that you had killed your mother but now is different back to the point) Nessie, you are my whole world and I would be so very honored if you would be my ''……

" Nessie, you are my whole world and I would be so very honored if you would be my girl friend?" "What? I was thinking. I thought he was going to ask me to be his wife but NO not good enough for that?"

"Nessie, I am just joking will you marry me? " Then he batted his eyes at me joking around. "Jacob Black, I yelled yes I will marry you." Then he kissed me again a kiss that I have never thought I would ever have being a hybrid .I knew that I could never be with a human for long so I never bothered with having any boyfriends till now and I have my Jacob .

He is better than any stupid human boyfriend anyway. "Ness, you know that I can hear your thoughts you are touching my face after all." I blushed at this of course one more thing that I had gotten from my mother that my father loved and I hated.

"I love that so much Nessie, even more then when you're (softly) mom did that." "Ok Jake I know you and my mom was some hot and heavy thing ounce but that is so gross, I don't what to hear about it or we can't be together." "No, Ness it wasn't like that. We were never hot or heavy. I only kissed her two times."

"Oh that is sick please don't tell me anymore. " I love my mother and all and would die for her but I don't what to kiss guys she kissed and I don't want to love guys that she loved except my dad in a daddy daughter kind of way. "Jake enough now."

"Let's go for a run and I think I will be better, maybe I won't have the image of you kissing me and I turn into my mom." "K let run I will beat you back to my house so we can tell Charlie and my dad we are getting married." "Jake can I have my ring first please?" I had asked

We both laughed and he kissed my left hand every finger before we place a beautiful ring on my finger. "I love it Jake so much." "It was my mom's Ness and I want you to always have a part of me with you always." I started to cry now and he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"I'm going to beat you girl get a move on." Then he walked into ten trees and out came a big rustic colored wolf that I loved so much. And off I went running as fast as I could not stop for nothing. I ran faster than I have ever run before. I left Jacob in the dust.

I was on his doorstep in less than five minutes .My grandpa Charlie was in the house and he called for me to come in. "Hey grandpa, Hey Billy what's up?" "Ness, where is Jacob at?" Billy asked. "We were racing and I bet him, we started from grandpa and Grandma Cullen's house.

I ran here in less than five minutes." " What Nessie, you ran?" Asked Grandpa Charlie (I had for gotten he didn't know about me and my vampire parents)."Need to know grandpa, I will tell you if you really want me to but ." "No Ness that fine you run fast I got it that's all I need to know .I love you anyway no matter what gifts you seem to have Ness."

"Thanks grandpa I love you too." Just about then Jacob shows up and asks me how I did that so fast. "I don't know, I just put ever one of my feelings into my muscles and I pushed myself and I just had more speed then I have ever had. Maybe I should call dad and let him know."

So I called my dad and told him everything except that Jake and I are getting married I wanted to do that is person. He told me to finish my visit and then mom and he would be waiting at home for Jake and me. So Jake and I shared our wonderful news with Billy and my grandpa about us getting married.

They was very happy for us ,even though grandpa still thinks of me as being four years old and technically I was about six in human years but I was nineteen in my person body growth years. I kissed everyone but Jake good by on their checks and Jake and I was off to my house to tell my mom (who will be happy for me and Jake) and dad (who will want to kill him of course.)

I didn't run quite as fast as before but I ran faster than Jake by at least ten minutes. "Let's go in, are you ready to face my parents Jake?" "Yeah we can do this like everything from now on together." Just as I opened the door my aunt Alice was here and then I saw them all. Sitting waiting, waiting on us, they must know, I said in a low voice but I know they could hear.

"Renessme, are you pregnant? " My Aunt Rose asked. "No oh my god no, I have never even you know, plus who says I can have kids anyway I'm part vampire remember?" Aunt Alice started to bounce up and down then and I knew she knew.

"Rose if my daughter was pregnant do you think that Jacob would still be walking around?" my dad said.

"No, I guess not beside we wouldn't want her to have puppies now would we." She answered him back." "Guys I am right here and I can here you, you know. Besides this is a good thing." Jake took my hand and we said together we are getting married."

"I knew it, can I plan, please, please, please." Guess who said that? Yes my evil pixie Aunt Alice. "Yes you can as long as mom gets to help." My mom who to this point had been very quite started to cry (well Vampire cry).

"Thanks Nessie I would love to help plan my daughter's wedding, I love you kid." "I love you to mom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight SM does. Thanks Again hop you enjoyed this chapter. Zandie


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: (forever) The Road less traveled

(NPOV)

My mom who to this point had been very quite started to cry (well Vampire cry).

"Thanks Nessie I would love to help plan my daughter's wedding, I love you kid." "I love you to mom."

"Dad will you please walk me down the aisle and give Jacob my hand?" "Of course my little angel, I will but Ness you will always be daddy's little girl no matter how big you are or how old you get. I love you kid."

My aunt Alice started right away; she pulled me over to the corner and started to measure me." What are you doing Aunt Alice? ""I am going to make your dress of course. Only the best for my niece and that is how it will be." I rolled my eyes and Jake smiled at me and went to sit down next to Uncle Emmett on the sofa.

After a few hours everyone left so I could get ready for bed. Everyone but my aunt Rose hugged and kissed me goodnight, but she just got up and left. Rosalie and I have always been really close, I think of her as my second mom sometimes. Why would she not be happy for me? I know that she doesn't care for Jacob but I do.

"Dad what is Aunt Rose thinking, she just left and didn't even speak to me." I started to cry as the pain from her rejection became oh so clear. "Nessie, Rosalie just has some things she needs to work out for herself. Believe me she loves you and thinks of you as her daughter as well so your mother and I do. She would never want to hurt you but right now she doesn't know what else to do than to stay away from you."

Jake came over and wrapped his arms around me and started to rub my back. : It will all be alright baby, I will talk to the blond Barbie, I mean Rosalie and we will work through this. I love you Ness, please don't be sad."

"I love you to Jake." I said as the tears just kept falling down my face. "Sweetie don't cry I will talk to Rose, we became close when I was carrying you .She was by my side every step of the way. I just think she is not ready for you to be all grown up just yet and neither am I but what can I do you are my beautiful daughter ." "Thanks mom"

Jacob carried me into my room and sit with me till I fell asleep. I dreamed of Jake and I and our wedding all night. I also dreamed about the wedding night, I didn't know where that came from but the idea scared me as well as at the same time excited me. Jake and I exploring the unknown of each other's bodies. We both had never been with anyone before and this will be both our first time and I was glad that he waited and that he was just for me.

When I woke up today it was only three months till Jacob and I get married. July 24 that is the day that we picked .Aunt Alice and my mom have everything planed right down to the flowers that will be placed on the ground all over the ground at the big white house. Jake and I are getting married the same place that my mom and dad do at Grandpa and Grandma Cullen's place.

I wish I could tell you the me and Aunt Rose have made up but she and Uncle Emmett have take a trip and no one knows where to. Uncle Emmett left me a note that said" he was sorry and that he loved me and wish the very best for me and Jacob, He also said that Jacob wasn't that bad of a person for being a smelly dog boy; then he wrote a laugh and a big smiling face down, all my love Uncle Em p.s. I will work on Rose I know she can be stubborn but she does love you Nessie more than anything or anyone except for me of course."

I missed they both very much but nothing not even her childish behavior would stop me from my and Jacob's happiness." Nessie can you come in here?" my dad called to me. "Yeah dad what is it?" "Nessie lets go for a walk, I have something for you and I want it to be between us and your mom just our little family."

So mom, dad and I headed for the door, I kissed Aunt Alice on the cheek and Jake on the lips and hugged uncle Jasper as I waved goodbye to me family. "Ok dad what is it that we had to come out here for?" "Not yet Nessie just follow us." Then we all took off running, we ran till we had gotten to a place that I had come to know all too well my mom and dad's meadow.

"Why are we here dad? Mom, this is your place. "Then mom spoke first, "Renessme, we talked and your father and I thought that you and Jacob would like to have your own place after you are married so we bought this place for you two as a wedding gift."

Then dad went on from there," Nessie you are our world and we love you and we will have your dream home built here for you and Jake. "I ran over and hugged my parents and started to cry before my dad could put his hand to my face and lift it up so that I was facing them." Now Nessie don't make this harder on us, we don't want to let you go any way but you are not a baby anymore and we have to let you live your own life. We have one more thing for you."

"Edward, just give it to her dear." Mom said then my mom and dad smiled at each other and dad pulled out this amazing necklace that looked like it was well over a hundred years old." Two hundred to be exact my dad said before I even said anything out load. Oh yeah mind reading thing I always forget that fact about him.

"You see honey it was my great, great grandmothers and she gave it to my great grandmother on her wedding day and my great grandmother gave it to my grandmother on hers and she gave it to my mother and when my mother died I got all her things and now I am giving it to you for your wedding day and you can pass it down to your children and so on."

"The only thing Nessie is that each wife has added her own touch to it by adding a charm of their own." my mom had said." When we got married we added a ballerina slipper to show the day I true knew that I could never live without your mother in my life even if I messed up and left for just a while she has always been my everything always." Then my dad smiled his smile, my own smile at my mom and I knew just how much they loved each other more this day then I have my whole short life.

We stayed here and watched the sun set before we made our way back to our house. When we had gotten home I showed Jake the deed to the land our land and the necklace that was now mine to add to and share with my future children if I could have any.

I told Jake that I wanted to add two charms a wolf that I would like for him to make and the other which would also show just who I am and it will be a …………………………..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading.

I don't own Twilight Stephenie Myers does all of it. Review if you like my story or if you don't thanks for taking your time to read it. Till next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Forever wedding day blue

I told Jake that I wanted to add two charms a wolf that I would like for him to make and the other which would also show just who I am and it will be a pink diamond one of a kind and very special to the ones who loves it/me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was falling into place and I couldn't have been happier. Jake and I were working on the invites because there really wasn't much left to do. I wanted to invite everyone that had come to witness for me and my family with against the Volturi. I felt like I owned them all a lot beside I really wanted to see Zafrina again.

We had bonded and I haven't seen her for a few years. She and Coven had came to see me and my family a few years back and I promised that when I grew up and got married that she would be the first invite I would mail. The only thing was that no one would have thought that, that day had come already.

I also just had to invite Nahuel he showed up with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper to save the day and make the stupid weak Volturi give up. I just wish that we could have taken them down that day all bloodshed would have been worth it for the freedom we have all gained.

Oh well time passes and we will have to just move with it and be ready if the time ever comes that we need to stand together again but this time we will NO I will not back down .I am full of fight and my Jacob and my family is more than worth with.

Next I address an invite to my Uncle Em and Aunt Rosalie. I can hardly believe she would bail on me, now when I needed her as much as I needed my own mother. Mom and I are close but my Aunt Rose and I have a bound that I can't even explain it is just there and it always has been.

"Nessie, I 'm done, want to go hunt maybe "Jake said with a sly hint of something more in his voice. " Sure Jake just let me finish with Uncle Emmett's and Aunt Rose's invite I am sending them one every day with hopes she will change her mind and come to our wedding."

"I'm sorry Ness I know how much she is hurting you and if the plastic Barbie want a be doesn't show her fangs I will personally drag her back here by her roots of her blond hair." "Thanks Jake I love you so much. Let's go run these to the post box then we can run to where ever you want to ok."

So we ran to the mail box and I sent all the invites and then I turned to Jake who was smiling at me and asked him where we were off to now.

"Just follow me Nessie I have something I want to show you." So I smiled back and told him to run fast so I didn't get board and then I laughed at him as he just shook his head and then he went back into wolf form.

I followed him just like he said and we was coming to a clearing that I never seen before. It was breathtaking here .There was a water fall and a bed of wild flowers that laid ever where else ,it was close to La push I think but I would have to ask to be sure.

Then Jake phased back into his human form and ran over to me and kissed my check and asked me if" I liked this place."

"Nessie, Are you sure you like this place? " "Yes, Jake I love it. Is there any other reason besides it is breathtaking that you brought me here?" " Well Ness I was hoping that you would love it because well I kind of bought it with the money that I had saved back from the garage and it is on the back side of the Res and it is where I wish for us to spend the rest of forever at."

" I want us to build your dream house and fill it full of little Jake's and Nessie's as many as you want .I love you Renessme you are my everything and with you I wouldn't be me." "I longed for years to become the man I am now that you are in my life. I was never truly the best person I could be before."

"I fought so hard for what I thought I wanted, what I thought I needed but until the day the very first day I laid eyes on you I was never really alive and everything that had meant so much to me before that moment just faded away and all that was left in view was you."

Of course I was crying now, how could I not be? Jacob Black was my life he always has been even before I knew it. Jake was my best friend, is my best friend, he is my future and my forever I will never ask for another thing in my life because it would be selfish of me to do so.

My phone started to ring in my pocket and it was my aunt Alice." Hey Aunt Ali what's up?" " Ness we need to find a new place for the wedding there is a flood in the lawn at the house and your mom and dad's place is too small."

So I told her to come here where Jake and I were at and that I would see her in a few minutes. About the treaty Jake was now the Alfa because Sam and Emily started a family and with three kids he wanted more time to be a father so he stops phasing and started aging again. So Jake lifted the treaty as long as no one in my family now his family bites anyone else mom exclude that they could come here when I was here and I would be living here so it will be and all the time thing.

Just like I knew Alice was here in five minutes and she loved this place as much I do. Mom and dad as with her and dad told Jake it was a wonderful idea and that he would help built ant house his daughter wanted money was no object. It never is with me family.

The house was built and all the final touches made. Everyone would start to arrive here in the next day or so as the wedding is in two days .Am I ready? Yes, no, yes I love Jake more than anything in this whole world.

Mom Aunt Alice and I went for the final dress fitting. Grandma Esme always made the best dresses and we looked like we had walked out of a magazine shoot. My dress was white with a long train with white beads all down the front .Then my veil was also white except for the clip in the side and it was my crest the crest of my family. It was made to hold the baby's breath that grandma said would go in there besides in my hair.

Mom and Aunt Alice's dresses are light yellow because Jacob is my sun and this day should be all about bright beautiful things. Grandma's dress was a shade darker than their dress but a different style but still fit together all the same. Dad and Embry were the best men and they had black tuxes with yellow cummerbunds and ties with a small yellow rose in the pocket. Jake is going to wearing a black tux also but his has a black tie and cummerbund with two yellow roses one for me one for him.

There was an extra dress for my Aunt Rose just in case she comes I want her to be up there standing with me also. Jasper came in and handed me a box.

"Open it Nessie, it is from me and Alice."Then he kissed my forehead and stood waiting for me to open the gift. " I was so used to gifts from Aunt Alice but uncle Jasper he has always been so quiet and all. We loved each other it just was a different kind of relationship then I had shared with everyone else. I think it is because he still blames himself for my mom and my dad's break up all so many years ago.

So I opened the box an inside it was my very own Cullen crest but it was a thumb ring. "How did you know I wanted one of these? I said as I through my arms around my uncle Jasper's neck. "Mind reader father and aunt that see the future." He said smiling "Thank you both so much. Now I really felt like I was part of the family as now we all had a Cullen crest and I was special I now have two.

I can't sleep not that I ever sleep much anyway. The wedding is tomorrow and everyone was here well everyone but Rosie and Em and I was missing them ole so much. Jake stayed at our house tonight to make sure everything will be ready for when we move in after the honey moon.

We still haven't moved into it or even spend the night together like that and we wanted to wait till we were married. Beside my mom and dad would have killed Jake if we didn't wait anyway. Zafrina stayed with me at mom and dad's place so we could spend more time together.

She showed me all kinds of beautiful things about the rain forest. Morning was creeping up so and my stomach was doing back flips. "Zafrina, what if I don't make Jake a good wife? How do I know if I am doing everything that he needs me to do?"

"Nessie are you talking about sex? Oh Honey, you will be a great wife don't be silly you will be wonderful at everything sweetie .It will all come natural to you as a woman." "Thanks Zafrina, I have missed you so much."

My alarm clock went off; like I needed it today I was up all night. Aunt Alice was over bright and early to fix my hair. She washed and dried it but made sure not to blow out my curls. Then she put loose pin curls so that when she took them down that they would lay softly around my face. Then she applied my makeup.

"Nessie, I can't believe that you are getting married to day. I remember the day I found out that I was having you, my little nugger .Nessie I have loved you from that moment and today you become a true woman as your father and I give your hand over to Jacob so you will be his wife."

" Mom don't cry, I love you too so much .I am glad that I have you and dad both you are the best parents any child could have asked for mom."

Everything was set and we all had our dresses on and we climbed into the limo to make our way to my home .The place that we are starting our lives at and living our future at.

The music started hum, hum, hum, and my father took my hand and walked me down the aisle to my future to my husband to be to my Jacob. Then dad placed my hand into Jakes and he took his spot next to Embry and the wedding began.

The preacher started and went through the "We are gather here today to join Jacob And Renessme in holy matrimony .Is there anyone here to have just cause for these two not to be wed speak now or forever hold your piece."

"OK let proceed," "WAIT, STOP I have a reason," Then we all turned and there stood Rosalie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does

Thanks for reading. Please review. Hope you like this chapter. Will Rose stop the wedding or will she have a change of heart and give Nessie and Jake her blessing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Forgiveness or Not

The preacher started and went through the "We are gather here today to join Jacob And Renessme in holy matrimony .Is there anyone here to have just cause for these two not to be wed speak now or forever hold your piece."

"OK let's proceed," "WAIT, STOP I have a reason," Then we all turned and there stood Rosalie.

Uncle Emmett was right behind her with a sad look on his face. He mouth "I'm so sorry Nessie."

My mother few off the arch that we had stood under and I thought she was going to take Aunt Rose's head off and light her on fire. "Rosalie what are you doing? Don't you love Renessme? I know you don't like Jacob but now is the time to grow up and get over it."

"Really Bella, move out of my way. Nessie can we please talk over there in that house so no one can hear this is between us and not anyone else."

I looked at Jake who nodded and told me to do what I needed to do that he would wait right here for me for as long as it took. God how I loved this man, I didn't think I could love him any more then I do right now.

"Thanks Jake, I'll be right back I promise, I love you." "Nessie don't make him promises that you don't know you can keep." Aunt Rose had said.

I followed her into my house to see what she thought was so important that she had to mess up my perfect day, my wedding day. When I passed my dad he told me not to trust in what Rose was going to say and he growled at her. Emmett stayed back with the other guest; he really loved me and wanted to be here.

"What do you want ROSALIE, "I shouted at her. "Renessme do you really think I would do anything to hurt you? And I am your aunt no matter what, my faults (even though I don't have any) and all. I love you."

"Please get to the point now, my future is out there waiting and I don't want to make him wait too much longer for me." "Nessie Jake told me to leave and to never come back and see you. He said that he would kill me if I did. You see with his pack here and they will tear your Uncle Emmett and me apart."

"Do you want that? Do you?" I was crying now of course I didn't want anything bad to happen to my family I loved her and Em very much but I also remembered what my dad told me and I knew any way that Jake would never say that because he loves me and wants my happiness above his.

I thought before I answered her so that she would know who my loyalty laid with and there was never a choice it was made before I was ever born. Jacob Black and my destiny were written in the stars and we shall be forever.

"Aunt Rose, I love you and wish that you would please put on your dress that grandma made you. I want you here; I want you to stand with me on my happiest day not against me. Love me for me and respect my choices even if you don't agree with them or me."

"Let me live my life with you in it, I need you in it .You are like my second mother and I don't want there to be bad blood (sorry the pun) between you and Jacob, but he is and forever will be my only choice if I am asked to make one."

"I am going to go back now and marry him, for better or for worst he is my soul mate like uncle Em is yours." With that I turned my back on her and walked out my front door to rejoin my wedding and become Mrs. Renessme Black.

Just as I reach Jake his smile faded and I turned around to see my aunt Rose standing there in her yellow dress and she hugged me and said she was sorry and she loved me more then she hated Jake.

"Let's get this started please sir. " I said to the preacher.

"We are gathering here today to join Jacob and Renessme in holy matrimony .Is there anyone here to have just cause for these two not to be wed speak now or forever hold your piece." No one spoke this time and we went on.

"Do you Jacob take Nessie to be your wife? " "I do ""Now you can say the vows that you had written."

"I Jacob, take you Ness to be my wife, I will make your everyday was happy as you have made mine for saying that you would be mine forever. I promise that I will love you forever till the end of forever with every breath I take. You are my air; you are my life line, I love."

I had tears in my eyes and then the preacher turned to me and asked me "Renessme do you take Jacob to be your husband? " "I most defiantly do." Then I smiled at Jake. My Jake. "Nessie your vows now he whispered.

"I promise to be the best wife I can be. I will love you forever till the very last day of forever. I give myself to you heart, body and soul. Jake you are my sunshine and with you my life would be in total darkness and I would be lost forever. I love you with every breath that I take."

Then the preacher had us repeat a few more lines together and then my dad played a song on the piano. Then mom read her favorite poem before the preacher asked us to join hands.

"Jacob you may lift her vale and you may kiss your bride." And he did just that we almost forgot that we had a place full of vampires and wolves. Dad cleared his throat and nodded to the preacher.

"For the first time ever I give to you Mr. Jacob and Mrs. Nessie Black." Then the flowers came flying at us as we walked to our back yard for the reception.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Please review if you like this story.

I don't own Twilight or ant part of it. Thank you SM for writing this wonderful line of books for us all to love .


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15(Forever) the dance

"For the first time ever I give to you Mr. Jacob and Mrs. Nessie Black." Then the flowers came flying at us as we walked to our back yard for the reception.

Mom and Aunt Alice have really out done their selves. This place looked amazing. The photographer has set up in front of our waterfall for all our wedding pictures and group shots. The sun was shining over the back side of the water but not on our side so it was perfect for all my family.

The music is playing and everyone seems to be having a great time. "Uncle Emmett, I have missed you so much can I have this dance?" "Sure thing Nessie, I sure have missed you also. I am sorry that we were away for so long."

"Let's not talk about all that now alright, let's just enjoy our dance Uncle Em." The he held me tighter and kissed the top of my head and told me he loved me. "I love you Em." The song stopped and my dad was waiting for his turn.

"Renesemee, my beautiful daughter; here I stand dancing with you on your wedding day of all days. I wish that we would have had a few more years with you as a baby and a child. But I stand looking at a very honorable young lady that will be the perfect wife and mother someday. Hope not too soon."

"Dad don't be silly we don't even know if I can have kids yet anyway. " "Nessie, you are and will always be daddy's little angel. No matter how big you get or how old you are." The song ended and yes you guessed it Uncle Jasper was waiting for his dance with me the bride.

I danced with every guy there a couple of times .All my vampires family and all Jake's brothers in the wolf pack. All I wanted to do was get back to Jake and have him hold me in his arms.

"Before we have the cake cutting can I please make a toast? " Everyone had gotten quite because it was none other than my Aunt Rosalie up standing on the chair calling everyone to pay attention.

"Can vampires be drunk?" I said out loud. "No sweetheart we can't be "my dad answered. I was a little nervous with what she might say but dad held my hand and squeezed it. "It will be alright Nessie she is going to speak form her heart." "Her heart dad?" Then mom patted my back and smiled and told me to have a little faith and that even if our hearts don't technically beat we still have them Ness."

"Thank you everyone, first I wish to say how sorry I am for almost ruining my favorite nieces wedding day. Sorry Jacob sorry Renesemee what can I say I'm a selfish jerk. Please lift your glasses and join me in a toast to Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black."

"May all your years together be filled with all, the happiness that you guys are worth. Ness you are priceless to me and I will never forget that fact again. Here, here."

I was floored by the effort that she was putting forward to be a better person. Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my hair.

"Nessie she is trying go to her and tell her that you love her, she needs to hear it. " Alright then Jake I will." I wiped the tears out of my eyes and went to talk to my favorite aunt.

"Aunt Rose can I speak with you? Let's go over there by the water fall so no one else is listening in ok." "Ok Nessie I follow you. " So we walked over the table and chair that Jake and I have made and set there so we could enjoy the view.

"Aunt Rose, thank you for the sweet things you said during your toast. Second, I love you and I am very glad that you are back but I want you to know that I do for give you but I will not forget it. I want you and Uncle Emmett in my life always and it is not the same when you aren't here. "

"Beside who is going to help me if I have daughters to be little snot bags?" Then I laughed and she did also. "Nessie thank you and I don't deserve your forgiveness but I am happy to receive it. Thank you for not blaming Emmett for my faults. He was so sad every day away from you and our home."

Then I hugged her and we headed back to the party. It is time to dance with my husband at long last.

Mom calls every one's attention together and Jake and I alone took the dance floor and we slow danced to Beautiful in My Eyes by Joshua Kadison. My favorite part of that song is "You're my piece of mind, in this crazy world. You're everything I've tried to find. "It so nails how I feel about Jacob, my Jacob.

(The lyrics to Beautiful in my Eyes)(Which I don't own either)

You're my piece of mind, in this crazy world  
You're everything I've tried to find  
Your love is a pearl  
You're my Mona Lisa  
You're my rainbow skies  
And my only prayer is that you realize  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes...

The world will turn  
And the seasons will change  
And all the lessons we will learn  
Will be beautiful and strange  
We'll have our fell of tears  
Our share of sight  
My only prayer is that you realize  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes...

You will always be beautiful in my eyes  
and the passing is the show  
that you will always grow  
ever more beautiful in my eyes

And there are lines upon my face  
From a life time of smiles  
When the time comes to embrace  
For one long last wine  
We can laugh about how time really flies  
We won't say goodbye  
Cause true love never dies  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes...

You will always be beautiful in my eyes  
and the passing is the show  
that you will always grow  
ever more beautiful in my eyes

The passing is the show  
that you will always grow  
ever more beautiful in my eyes...

Then we kissed and my mom called to me. "Nessie it's time; let's go get you ready for your honeymoon trip. You need to change your dress." I kissed Jake one last time then I followed my mom and Aunt's into the house to change into the dress that my grandma Esme has made for me.

"Where is Jake taking me on our honeymoon mom?" "If I tell you he will kill me sweetheart you will just have to wait." "That is so not fair!" All my pouting got me no where so I gave up. All I knew was that grandma and Grandpa Cullen was paying for it all as their gift to us.

I was changed and ready to go start my forever with Jake. He took my hand and we waved good bye to everyone and we climbed into the limo that grandpa Charlie paid for and headed off to the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank You for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Beautiful In My Eyes .


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Honeymoon

"Where is Jake taking me on our honeymoon mom?" "If I tell you he will kill me sweetheart you will just have to wait." "That is so not fair!" All my pouting got me no where so I gave up. All I knew was that grandma and Grandpa Cullen was paying for it all as their gift to us.

I was changed and ready to go start my forever with Jake. He took my hand and we waved good bye to everyone and we climbed into the limo that grandpa Charlie paid for and headed off to the airport.

We got onto our private plane and got buckled in and the air steward smiled and told us her name was Beth and if we needed anything; just let her know by pressing the call button. Then she went behind the blue curtain and the plane took off for an unknown destination.

"Jake will you please tell me where we are going? I am just dying here." "No Ness you aren't dying you can't die. Just take a nap and when you wake up we can eat because this flight will last almost twenty-four hours. I love Nessie. "

"Love you too Jake. " I took a nap and when I woke up there was rose petals everywhere. There were candles lit also. "Jake what is all this?" "Nessie this is my gift to you, I want to show you how much I love you."

There was a big tray full of all my favorite foods, well human foods anyway. I was with my uncle Emmett as far as hunting goes. I love grizzly bear they taste great. "Thanks Jake," I said and then I gave him a small kiss. "Nessie follow me over to the table." Then he pulled out my chair and helped me sit down.

We ate all the food that was brought for us. Well I ate a plate and Jake ate four but it didn't go to waste that was the point. Then he pulled me over to the sofa and started to kiss me. "Hum Nessie can I ask you something? " "Sure Jake anything." "Have you heard of the mile high club?"

"No, but can I ask you something?" "Sure Nessie, what it is?" Shyly I looked at him and started "Jacob, you know that I have never been with anyone before and you haven't either. " "Yes that is right sweetheart. What is it you are trying to say?"

"Jake can we make love here on the plane? I don't think I can wait till we get to where ever it is that we are going." Jake laughed and I thought he was laughing at me. "What Jacob, I am not funny .Just forget it I can wait forever I don't care."

I pulled away from him, I was hurt." Just don't touch me Jake .I mean it I have never bitten a person before (well except my mom when I was born but that doesn't count I didn't even know what I was doing then.) but I will bite you so hard it will not heal up . "

Then I got up and went into the bathroom to cry alone. "Nessie you don't understand sweetheart. Please come out and don't cry. Ness I was laughing because what you asked me about doing; well it is the mile high club. Making love on an airplane that is what it is called. I didn't want to wait either, I love you so much and I want to touch you be with you in every way."

" Nessie you see I wasn't laughing at you just that we had the same idea even if you didn't know what it was called. " "Really Jacob? " I said with tears still falling down my face. "Come out Ness." So I opened the door and Jake wiped away my tears and pulled me back over to the coach and started to kiss me again.

This kiss was different than any other kiss that we had shared before. He was hungry for me in a fiery way. The passion that was filling the room , the plane could have burst into flames and we would not see it at all. Jake made love to me and it was the best feeling in the world. I was glad that we waited till we was married it made it that much more special for both of us.

"Nessie, let's grab a shower before the plane lands it shouldn't be much longer now. Oh by the way we are heading to Paris. Love you girl." I started to scream and Beth came and knocked and ask if I was alright. "Yes Beth I just told her where we are going on our honeymoon." Jake told her.

So about an hour later we were off the plane and in our limo on the way to our honeymoon suite. We pull up in from of Le Kleber. It was so beautiful.

A charming and elegant hotel in the centre of the "Golden Triangle" formed by the Champs Élysées, Arc de Triomphe, the Eiffel Tower and the Place du Trocadéro.  
Beautiful Napoleonic decoration with period furniture, paintings and woodwoork . All the rooms have been refurbished, some with jacuzzi bath and others with hydromassage showers. WIFI ADSL ISDN Internet is free of charge and unlimited in every room. Satellite and digital channels are available in every room on LCD HDready flat screen televisions, with TNT. All the rooms are air conditioned and soundproof.

"Jake, I love it. " I love you so much." He carried me into the hotel and then into our room. I was glad that the elevator work I would have hated if he had carried me up all the flights of stairs.

Once we were in the room there was rose pedal everywhere in here also. There was a bottle of strawberry champagne and some strawberries covered in chocolate. How did they know that I loved strawberries so much? I did that from my mother.

Jacob and I didn't leave the room for three whole days. I think we didn't leave a spot untouched in the room. Jacob was great in every way is all I can say. We got some sleep tonight because tomorrow we were going to go site seeing.

We had a ten am tour of the Eiffel tower. The tour guild told us that the tower open in the year of 1889. Then we walked across the Lena Bridge. This bridge was opened in 1813 four years after Napoleon commissioned it. We picnic in the Trocadero Gardens; Jake had a wonderful lunch packed for us.

We took a long walk around the gardens and then we went into the nearby woods and hunted before night fall. Jake and I went to Muse'e de l" Home'e . We looked at art work named "All of Man Kind is of the Same Species."

After a long day we made our way back to our hotel and took a long hot shower together. Then we climbed into bed and ordered a pay per view movie and snuggled down. After the movie we fell asleep quickly after all our fun today.

Tomorrow we are going to check out some of the local café's and maybe try to find a beach or something. After we woke up and ordered breakfast we made love before headed out for the day. We walked all around and found a little pub and had lunch there. Jake was hungry, I wasn't yet but I did feel a little sick to my stomach.

We went site seeing for a few more hours till I felt so sick I needed to go back and lay down for awhile. "Jake honey, I feel sick can we go back for today and rest .Maybe you can phase and talk to your brothers and check in. I am going to call my mom and dad later also after my nap."

I laid down and fell asleep. When I woke up Jake was sitting by me, he looked all worried. "What's wrong Jake I just took a little nap. Did I have my hands on you when I was a sleep? I don't remember dreaming about anything."

"Nessie your mother called two days ago .You have been a sleep for two days now. Alice called Bella and told her that she saw Bella holding a baby but it was blurry just like you. She still can't see me. Ness you were calling out to me in your sleep."

"What I was asleep for two days? Why didn't you wake me up? Two days? Baby?"

"I tried to Ness you wouldn't budge. I was worried and then your mother called before I even had a chance to call her. I also talked to Sam and he said he has been having dreams from the former chief's that have passed on. He as the alpha has sprit guild to help lead him and us on our way."

"What did they tell him Jacob? Am I ok was his dreams about me? Are they going to let us stay together?"

"Ness, they couldn't pull me away from you even if they had to I would never let that happen. I could not live without you. As far as what they said to him he told me that we would talk when we both got back home. Yes you were dreaming about running in a field of flowers and carrying something small but I didn't know what it was. I don't think you knew either."

"I don't know why you were asleep for two days but you must have needed it because you woke up when you was ready. And the baby I am not sure what that is all about we will have to just wait and see. "

Then he kissed me and we did what every married newly couple would do, no not that I hadn't eaten in two days so we ordered food I am starving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight .SM does.

Thanks for reading .till next time.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Two tickets to paradise

"I don't know why you were asleep for two days but you must have needed it because you woke up when you was ready. And the baby I am not sure what that is all about we will have to just wait and see. "

Then he kissed me and we did what every married newly couple would do, no not that I hadn't eaten in two days so we ordered food I am starving.

We ordered some much food and between Jake and me we ate it all. I got up and showered and changed into a new outfit that my Aunt Alice had gotten for me.

Jake had all our other things packed and was ready to check out when I was ready. I wasn't sure if I was ready to go home just yet. I loved being here in the city of love with my love Jacob.

"Jake can we wait and leave in a few days please I would love to site see some more. Maybe we can go do a country side tour or something?" "We can do anything you feel like doing sweetheart. You should know that by now .Nessie I would follow you all over the world if you asked me to."

So we went to the local travel agent and booked a tour of the small quant country side and we rented a car and were off on our way to a small cottage that we also rented on the hill side. We stopped by the market on our way out and bought enough food to last us for a few days plus.

With the way Jake eats we needed extra. "Jake can we have lunch before you get to far I saw some woodland over on the other side of the flat." "Sounds good I could eat. What is it that we want to hunt today? "

"I think I would like some bear or mountain lion sound pretty good as well." So we parked the car and ran at top speeds into the woods. I came across some wild elk not what I wanted but they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Lunch time Jake, I get the fat one." "Not if I get to him first Ness." I ran faster than Jake not sure if he let me or I was just fast but I drank from three before Jake had gotten his first one down. "Nessie since when do you eat more and faster than I do?"

"I don't know Jake but I still want that mountain lion, Jake so let's go." We ran farther than I thought we had and but I smelled the air till I found what it was that I wanted and I took him and his mate as Jacob watched in awe of me.

"Sorry I didn't save you any Jake but I was so hungry and they ready hit the spot." Jake smiled his sunshine smile at me and then he pulled me into a big bear hug. "Love Ya Nessie." Then he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too Jacob very much" Then we ran back to the car and head to our cabin on the hill side. We walked all over the hillside over the next three days. We found a little brook that had fish in it and we feed them it was so peaceful.

I hadn't even needed any sleep since I had woken up four days ago. Today was the day we had to drive back and turn in the car and pick up our tickets to fly home.

We were flying first class but Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper was on Grandpa Carlisle's private plane so we had to fly back with other people.

We boarded the plane and took our seats. The plane was ready to take off and then Jacob looked over at me and smiled but it quickly turned into a worried look.

"What is it Jake what is wrong?" "Nessie are you hungry? When was the last time you ate? ""I ate some fruit this afternoon right before we left for the airport why?"

"No Nessie when was the last time you really ate, hunted?" "When we went to the cottage four days ago why?"

"Nessie your eyes are changing to a dark onyx color instead of the warm chocolate brown that I have grown to love so much." So my question to you is, are you hungry sweetheart?"

Now that he mentioned it yeah I could eat but what is it I am smelling that smelled so good. "What is that they are cooking Jake it smells wonderful."

"Nessie they don't cook on the plane, they get premade food and serve it. What does it smell like Ness?" "I don't know like sweet honey with a hint of salt and maybe a little rustic smell added in. Do you hear that Jake it sounds like it is moving in a small closed off area I can hear it so clearly. I also hear everyone's heart beating on this plane."

"I have never noticed others hearts beating before. " "Is everything all right Ness? " " No Jake I don't think it is .I think that what I am smelling that smells so good is their blood and I want it in the worst kind of way."

"_Please take your seats and buckle your seat belts .As the plane take to it's in climb we will be serving fish or chicken dinners to our first class and fish or turkey sandwiches to the coach .Thank you for flying with us and enjoy your flight."_

I sit down and buckled my seatbelt and Jake did as well. He was watching me like we thought I was going to act upon my new found thirst. I thought about it but my mom and dad would be so hurt it I chose that kind of life. My grandpa Carlisle would also and I had to be strong and not let me family down.

The plane took off and the sign went off and we was free to walk around and the stewardess fell and cut her hand and it was all I could do to try and refrain myself . I spring up and into my crouch and was on her like a kid in a candy store.

"No, STOP Renesemee, you don't want to do that" Jake yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything Twilight SM does.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Air Affair

The plane took off and the sign went off and we was free to walk around and the stewardess fell and cut her hand and it was all I could do to try and refrain myself . I spring up and into my crouch and was on her like a kid in a candy store.

"No, STOP Renesemee, you don't want to do that" Jake yelled.

It all fell on deaf ears. I smelled blood and had to have it. What was going on I have never tasted or even wanted human blood since I was born. How could it be so sweet to me now?

Just as I was about to leap Jakes arms grabbed a hold of me and held me down to the floor. "Ness please try and refrain from doing this. You don't want to out your family do you? "What was he asking of course I didn't want to hurt my family?

Everyone was looking at us now and he told them we just got married and they all seemed to be happy with that explanation.

"_Sir I'm sorry and I understand that you and Mrs. Black just got married but we don't allow that kind of things on this plane." _

"Yes, I understand sorry "Jake said. " Then he whispered don't get mad sweet heart she wouldn't understand if I told her the truth."

I pulled and tugged trying to get away from him all I could smell was that fresh open cut with all that delicious blood pouring from it. "Jake let go of me NOW, before I bite you Jacob Black. "

"Nessie what is wrong with you? I have never seen you act like this before. I have never seen even Emmett or Jasper act like this before. ""I don't know Jake I'm just so thirsty. And there she is bleeding all over the place."

"Jake I need it I need some blood and I need it soon. " "Nessie your eyes they are so dark black. I have never seen them look like that before. Here bite me and see if it helps any. "

"No Jake I won't bite you what if I can't stop? I could never hurt you or loose you." "Ness I heal fast it won't hurt at all here."

Then he took his finger nail and ran it along this arm and cut a small slit into his arm and he held it out in front of me. I didn't even have time to think I drew my lips back and my teeth came out and I was drinking my husband's blood.

How sick am I? "Jake I am so sorry I didn't mean to but you put it right in front of me." "It's alright sweetheart I would do anything for you and if this is what you needed then I will give you every last drop I have to spare. "

Then Jake got up and kissed my head and went to the bathroom to wash up his arm. He had already healed and there was just a little left over blood on his arm. I had to wash my face also but after earlier indent with the flight attendant I waited till Jake came back.

Jake smiled his big sun shine smile at me and I felt some better for acting like such a monster that I have always tried to burry deep down inside of me. I was just like my dad that way .I couldn't let monster rule my life .No I just couldn't I wouldn't.

"I love you Jacob Black "I said as I got up to go to the bathroom. I made my way and washed my face and when I looked in the mirror at myself I didn't look quite right. My face was a little pinker and my body was a little rounder.

What is that? I had a very small but hard knot in my stomach area. Had that always been there? No it was new. I have always been very much in shape with my softness or hard lumps anywhere. Then I pushed on it and it moved.

I almost fell over and then I could smell all the blood again and the heart beat of the person standing on the outside of the bathroom door. "_Knock, knock, knock are you about done? I have to use it really bad please." "_Yeah just a minute."

What should I do? Who know I am in here besides Jake? Maybe I could just taste her and not kill her. I am not venomous so if I took just a little she might pass out but wouldn't die. So I wrapped a towel around my face and open the door and grabbed the older woman and I sank my teeth into her neck.

She became limp in my arms and didn't even scream. I was happy for that fact. I continued to drink and before too long I saw that I had drank all this poor woman's blood .I was so scared what am I going to do? Then I looked down and the lump was bigger.

Was this the reason that I was craving human blood? "Nessie are you still in there?" Crap, its Jake what should I do? "Yeah honey I need your help please. I have two some things to show you."

I opened the door slowly and showed him the now dead lady lying on the floor. "Renesemee what on earth did you do? " "I'm sorry "I said the tears fell down my face. " Jake I have something else to show you."

"Did you kill more than one person Ness?" "No Jake look at me at my stomachic. The more blood I need the and drink the bigger the lump gets. ""What is that Ness?" "I don't know." Then I fell to the floor and passed out.

(JPOV)

I had to help my wife .I don't know what is wrong with her and why she was a lump in her stomach but I had to fix this dead woman so Ness didn't get caught. I told the dead lady I was sorry and I hit her head hard on the sink and then I cut my arm and dripped blood all over her face and the floor.

I made it look like she had fallen and bleed out. Now how do I get Nessie out of here and not be seen? Why does she keep falling asleep it is not like her at all. So I carried my wife out into the hall and leaned her against the back wall and made it look like she fell asleep waiting for this poor old woman to come out of the bathroom.

Then I walked out and ask the flight attendant to check and see if anyone was in the bathroom that because my wife had fall asleep waiting and no one answered when I knocked. I also wiped all of my and Nessie finger prints off anything in the bathroom so no one could put us in there except for my blood and if they tested it ,it would come back as an animal or something but they wouldn't know it was mine.

Bethany the new flight girl followed me and she knocked and when no one answered she used her key card and opened the door and found the lady on the floor dead." Oh my, I am going to take my wife back to our seats if that is alright? She doesn't need to see this she is pregnant and it may upset her so much she could lose our baby."

"Yes Sir that will be fine, but the officers will want to talk to you so you can tell them that this is what I found when I opened the door for you. " 'Thank you." I told her as I walked back carrying Nessie to our seats.

Nessie slept the rest of the flight .The officers ruled the death an accident and they let us all leave. I carried Nessie to the waiting car and placed her in the back seat. I hope Carlisle knows what is wrong with her. Then the driver took off and we would be home in a few hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading

Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight SM does


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Carlisle's thoughts

Jacob POV

Nessie slept the rest of the flight .The officers ruled the death an accident and they let us all leave. I carried Nessie to the waiting car and placed her in the back seat. I hope Carlisle knows what is wrong with her. Then the driver took off and we would be home in a few hours.

When we go to the house Edward and Bella was outside waiting for us. "Edward I'm sorry I don't know what went wrong she just wanted human blood and she killed a lady on the plane by drinking all her blood." I said in my mind so Ness wouldn't hear.

It really didn't matter though she was still asleep. "Jacob how long as she been out?" Bella asked I could see the worry written all over her face. Nessie is lucky to have these two for her parents .If you would have asked I never would have thought that Edward and I would have come together on anything.

How times have changed. He now thinks of me as his son and not a rival for Bella's affection. "Right after I found her in the bathroom Bells. Then the lump in her stomach grew bigger."

"I just hope Carlisle can help her and that she didn't catch anything while we were in Paris. " Then Edward put his hand on my shoulder and smiled." Jacob she is thinking of you and how much she loves you."

"I wish I could hear her mind it would make me feel better when I am trying to keep her safe." I told them. "Son it is not always what it is cracked up to be. " Edward said. Just about that time Carlisle pulled in form work and we all walked inside and I laid Nessie on the couch.

"Where is everyone at? Are they afraid of her? That she might attack them? She only wants human blood they would be safe."

Then Alice poked her head out and spoke in her small bell like voice." No Jake, Emmett and Rose are hunting and Jasper is doing research to help out Carlisle and Esme she is shopping for food for you and Nessie. I was just up stairs trying to mind my own business but we all know I'm not too good at that."

We all laughed at that, how true Alice was always into every ones business because she always saw it before they did. Not her fault but true none the less. Just about then Nessie was waking up she had been out this time for almost a day and a half.

Less time than last time but still too long for her. "Jake, how did we get here? We were on the plane and oh my god I killed someone." "It is alright sweet girl, mom is here now and dad and all of us will make it better. We love Renesemee ." Bells told her as she stroked her hair.

Ness was happy to be home with her family I could see it in her eyes. She was close to her dad but like any child when you are hurt or something is wrong you want your mother. I was missing my mom a lot right now. My dad was wonderful but like I said nothing is like your mom.

"Grandpa, am I going to be alright?" Nessie asked I felt my heart fall by the sadness that was coming from her. "Sure thing my little Nessie girl, we will find out what is going on and I won't stop till I fix it." "Grandpa I am not a little girl anymore."

"You will always be all of our's little girl no matter how big or how old you get." Bells told her. "Beside Nessie you will always be daddy's little girl." Edward added with a smile and Bella just sighed. I knew he always melted her with that smile.

"I'm hungry, well thirsty can I go and hunt do you think that would alright?" Nessie said. "What are you thirsty for animal blood or human blood? " Carlisle asked "I don't know both maybe, dad can come with me."

"Let me try and draw some blood first to start my testing." The only place that a needle would not break when they drew blood from Nessie was between her toes. So Carlisle drew a few tubes and she and Edward was out the door to hunt.

"Jacob can I also draw some of yours? It might help and also if she caught something you might also have it but with you wolf DNA it might not affect you." "Sure Carlisle anything to help Ness."

Bells just sit and watched as all this was taking place. Blood doesn't bother her anymore, who would have thought it? I walked over and hugged her I could see she was scared that something might hurt her daughter and that was killing her.

After a few hours Edward and Ness came back. "I didn't kill any humans this time." Ness said happily. The lump in her stomach was a little bigger but not like after she drinks human blood. Carlisle came back now also and had a cup a something in his hand.

"Renesemee, I need you to drink this please, it is human blood that was donated so no one died for it. I want to measure you before and after you drink it to see if what I think is right. "

"Ok grandpa "she said as she lifted her shirt for him to measure her. Then she drank the cup of blood and smiled as she finished." That hit the spot can I have more please?" We all looked at each other and Edward started to laugh.

"Remember when Bella was pregnant for Ness and she had to drink all the human blood to keep her from being sick? Maybe Renesemee is pregnant now and that is what is wrong with her." " Yes Edward that was my thoughts also." Carlisle said

Edward shot me an evil look like why did I touch his daughter. We are married and it is aloud now why would he be mad about that? Bells just smiled and went to touch Nessie belly and the lump grew even bigger.

"Nessie I need to re measure you even though we can see that you have gotten bigger I need the numbers please." Carlisle said. " Three inches bigger ,I am going to push around and check and see if it moves .I would also like to have you come up to my study so we can do an ultra sound just to be sure."

Nessie nodded and when he pushed it looked like her stomach pushed back. Then we all went up stairs to Carlisle's study where Jasper was and Nessie laid on the bed table and Carlisle got the machine.

"This will fell cold even to you Ness, Carlisle said" As he put the cold gel onto her stomach. The lump seemed to like it and it stilled into the spot where he had placed the gel. We were all waiting and then as soon as Carlisle placed the wand on her we all saw it.

Or should I say saw what was making my wife act so out of character. A baby, our baby. "Well that is what my entire test says also and now we see it for ourselves."Congratulation Jacob and Renesemee you guys are going to be parents." Carlisle said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading I will be working on the next chapter very soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Baby?

Or should I say saw what was making my wife act so out of character. A baby, our baby. "Well that is what my entire test says also and now we see it for ourselves."Congratulation Jacob and Renesemee you guys are going to be parents." Carlisle said.

I think I hit the floor because Bells was helping me up. "Baby how can that be? We didn't even know if we could have kids. Well if Ness could. "

"Jacob, honey how do you think this happened? Our honeymoon remember?" "Guys, the thing is that the baby is half human, one fourth werewolf and one forth vampire so he or she will need blood. And it looks like let's says he prefers the human kind." Carlisle said

"Great, Nessie can't just go around killing and drinking from humans now can she." Edward said. "No dad of course not. I just feel so bad for what I did on the plane ride home. We should send that family some kind of money in the form of a reward or lottery."

"That is a good idea Ness. I am very proud that you are my daughter." Bella said. I helped Carlisle clean up the hospital stuff and Edward, Bells, Ness and I got ready to go back to the cottage. Just for a little while to finish checking up then Ness and I will go home.

We all talked and Edward found the name and address of the woman's children and he made a few calls and the whole lottery thing was taken care of.

"Jake you ready to go home? I want to hunt on the way. I am hungry and want to not hurt any humans." "Sure thing Ness, I'll bet you to the food." We hugged and she kissed her parents goo night and off we ran after I handed Ness my clothes.

I was first to the elk's and I took down two before Nessie had gotten to where I was. She was covered in blood. "Ness is that your blood? " How could I have been so careless and ran off ahead of her?

She was crying and shaking but the baby lump looked even bigger .She looked like she could have been around three months along now. I ran over to my wife and wrapped my arms around her.

"Jaaacobbbbbb I'm soorrrry I was right behind you and then I smelled them. They were a small family with two small children. I bit and drank form the father and little boy came out and ask what I was doing. I just look at him; I didn't know what to say."

"All I wanted was to not drink from that kid. Then his sister came; she was a little older and she told him to go back into the tent and get under the sleeping bag and stay there till she called for him. I growled at her and took my defensive stance."

"At least I let their father go and didn't drink him dry. Then the girl took a defensive stance also and she went to attack me. I didn't move at all but she just exploded and it is her blood all over me. I don't have that power. I only have the one where I can show you what I think or dream."

"I am so scared Jacob what if she would have killed me and our baby? What if I would have killed her father or her little brother. I never saw a mother anywhere; maybe you should go back and check on them."

"Will you be alright right here if I go and check on them Ness?" She shook her head and fell to her knees crying. My heart was breaking for her. I made my way back to the tent and saw that the man was almost dead and the girl was well everywhere and the little boy was still under the sleeping bag.

I pulled out my phone and quickly called Carlisle and he was to me before I could hang the phone up and call Bells and Edward. "Hey there sweetie are you alright? " I call to the boy.

"Can I come out now? Kendra said for Casey to hide till se called for him." " Casey how old are you? " "I am thwee .Who are you?" " Hey buddy my name is Jacob."

"Are you like my sister and that other girl who bit daddy? Kendra bit mommy and mommy went away." "Kendra bit your mommy? Did mommy go to heaven?" "Yep that what daddy said. He told Kendra she could stay but she had to keep me safe. Is daddy going to go play with mommy in heaven?"

"My friend is coming to help make daddy better if he can alright? Are you like daddy or like Kendra Casey?" "I like my daddy; mommy was like Kendra they eat only yucky blood. Mommy and Kendra got into a fight and she bit mommy into pieces and made a fire for her and she out mommy in the fire."

"Oh I see, buddy how would you like to come and stay with me and my wife while daddy gets better?" I hope that Nessie can control herself and not drink from him. "Come on buddy lets go." I nodded to Carlisle who shook his head and let me know that Casey was all that was left of his family and now he was our responsibly seeing Ness killed his father and somehow his sister.

Nessie was right where I left her on the ground crying. She looked up and smiled a small smile at Caleb and I when walk up. "Nessie this is Caleb and he is going to be staying with us alright? "

"Yes Jake, how is his dad? What about his mom?" "Ness we are all he has now .Kendra his sister bit and burned his half vampire mother and we don't know why she burst into flames but Carlisle is going to study the facts and find out why. Casey is more like his father was human but he is part vampire blood running through his veins."

She nodded and hugged our new little family member our new son. I carried Casey the rest of the way to our house and I carried him and Nessie into our house for the first time after being married. I carried Casey to one of the bedroom and kiss the top of his head and told him we would get him some things for his new room tomorrow. I went back down stairs and Nessie was sitting on the couch smiling at me.

"What is it you are smiling about sweet heart? " "At you my love. We have been married only a short time and we now have a son and another child on the way. I love you Jacob Black." "I love you to Nessie Black."

Then I rubbed her tummy and it moved to my warm touch." Daddy loves you too baby and so does mommy and you will already have a big brother to help keep you safe. "Then I kissed her tummy and I carried her to our bed room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. P.S. the bursting thing will come into play later. Just a small hint. And they will get to keep Casey he has no one so they will have Jasper or Bella the Mr. Jenks to fix the papers to say that he is Jacob and Renesmee's son Casey Black. Should Nessie have a girl or a boy? I was thinking about a you will have to wait and see.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter21: (Forever) Baby Names

Then I rubbed her tummy and it moved to my warm touch." Daddy loves you too baby and so do mommy and you will already have a big brother to help keep you safe. "Then I kissed her tummy and I carried her to our bed room.

Nessie and I were quite but this was after all our first night here in our new home together. Casey seemed to be a sound sleeper. I kissed my wife and kissed my baby and then went to check in on Casey just in case.

He had been through a lot in his little life. Nessie followed behind me. She felt like him being alone is her fault and she wants' to do whatever she can to make him happy and safe. I hugged her as we stood and watched Casey sleep. He is so cute I thought to myself.

"Jake we have to have mom or uncle Jasper call and have Mr. Jenks fill paper to say that Casey is ours. I want more than anything to keep him." "Don't worry Ness your dad already called Japer and has him working on it as we speak."

"Thanks Jake, I already feel a connection to that little boy right here. " Then Nessie bend down and ran her fingers through Casey's hair. "Mommy, Is that you? Thanks for saving me from Kendra. She killed my other mommy and she would have killed you and the baby too. "

"Kendra would have killed all of us at some point .She was evil to the core my odder (other) daddy said.""It's alright now sweet boy me and Jake are here for you and we want to you be our son will that be alright with you? "

"Yes, mommy I want to stay with you and my new daddy and my new baby. I can hear him you know? He is the reason that Kendra was stopped. I can hear peoples in my head what in their head and I can change the weader(Weather) so not to sunny for me. I luv outside."

We all hugged Casey and he said that we wanted us as much as we wanted him and that we has having another son. How proud I was I will not only have one but two sons. I smiled so big it reached across my whole face."That's my smile Jake, my own sunshine and now our boy's sunshine too."

Casey snuggled back down into his new bed and looked so sweet. "Tomorrow we will go and buy things for Casey and the new baby ok Nessie." She nodded and we walked hand in hand back to our own bed room.

We both drifted off to sleep holding onto each other. Moring came all too soon and Casey was up jumping on our bed. "Wake up mommy, wake up daddy. Cameron is hungry mommy and so am I. "

"What do you like to eat sweet heart? " "I like pancakes and eggs for breakfast. And Cameron said he will behave and eat human food also so that you don't get sad anymore about hurting odder (other) people."

"Casey are you calling the baby Cameron?" Nessie asked. "Yes, mommy that is what he told me he likes and to tell you and daddy so he can be named that." "He told you that is the name he wants? Can we pick his middle name out at least?" " Your funny mommy."

Then there was a knock at the door and I got up to go and answer it as Nessie and Casey made their way to the kitchen. They was laughing and having such a good time motherhood looks good of Renesemee. I opened the door to find Edward and Bella and Jasper and Alice and Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie.

"Where is Emmett at Barbie?" "What is it to you dog? But he is out shopping for new toys and games for Casey." "So he is happy to have a new nephew or should I say two new nephews? "Everyone looked at me in shock. I didn't understand why they all knew that Ness and I was having a baby.

Then I remembered that they didn't know about Casey's little gift or Cameron's for that matter. "What do you mean gifts Jacob?" Edward asked. I forgot mind reader duh. "Casey he is a mind reader also plus he can talk to the baby."

"He can also change the weather outside when he wants to. " "Is Cameron the name you and Nessie came up with for the baby?" "No, Cameron is the name the baby told Casey he wanted for his name. " "We are going to name him that if it makes him happy."

"Breakfast is done Jake. Everyone can come in here while we eat." " Jake and Nessie I just have a few thing I need to fill in and then Mr. Jenks will file the papers and Casey will be yours .First I need to know what you want his name to be? "

"Uncle Jasper, I want to keep it Casey for his first name and then how about Casey Trent Evan Black. Trent because it means traveler and he traveled right into my heart and Evan because it was his father's name."

"Thanks mommy I love it. Thank you uncle Japer for helps me stay with my new mommy and daddy forever."Than Casey ran over and hugged Jasper. Alice smiled and told Jasper he has a new best friend.

"Time to eat kiddo," I told Casey then we will go shopping with Aunt Alice and mommy to buy you all the stuff you will need for your new room and toys and clothes. ""Aunt Alice can I ride with you, please?"She smiled and bounced up and down and told him anything he wants.

We eat and then changed our clothes and got ready to leave. Bells was coming with us also she wanted to she hates shopping but she wants to get to know her new grandson better. Rose and Jasper was going to paint Casey's room and Edward was going to build him some book shelves and new toy box.

Carlisle had to go to the hospital and Esme was going to the store to buy food for the house and treats foe little Casey. We were all going to met here later and have a welcome home party for Casey.

Alice went crazy at the mall she was running in and out of stores so fast it was funny to watch. Casey had fallen asleep after an hour of chasing after Alice. I was carrying him as Bells and Ness picked out all the things for Cameron's room. Ness picks out baseball bedding because her family loved that game so much.

Alice had picked out Disney's cars for Casey and she had about fifteen bags of bedding and bed room needs. Bells were carrying around ten bags of clothes and had set up for the rest of the stuff to be delivered to our house later today.

After a long and I mean long afternoon we was on our way home. The party was ready Emmett called a while ago. Casey is going to be so happy, I love him lie he is was born mine. My little family is coming together now.

We got back home and Casey was bouncing like Alice if you didn't know better you would have thought that was blood related. "All dis (this) for me?" "Yes sweet boy, it is." Nessie said "Thank you mommy and daddy and all my new family."

"Nessie so what are you going to name the baby?" Bells asked her. "Mom I was thinking that we could name him Cameron Charles Edward Black. If we ever have a girl I want to name her Billie Emmalie Black." I hope we can have a new big family mom." "Nessie lets not think about the way it happens please." Edward told her.

We all laughed and Casey hugged us and kissed his new mommy on the tummy. "Night Cam I will see you in s few months but I will have grandpa read us stories everyday ok." Then Cameron kicked and we all laughed again. Life was good right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading :)

Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight SM does.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Fishing with Grandpa,

(Jacob POV)

We all laughed and Casey hugged us and kissed his new mommy on the tummy. "Night Cam, I will see you in a few months, but I will have grandpa read us stories every day, ok." Then Cameron kicked, and we all laughed again. Life was good right now.

The few weeks passed us by very quickly. Nessie and I were growing closer to Casey every day. He is a wonderful little guy. We have all learned so much from each other.

Today was a special day Charlie was coming over for the first time since we had been back from our honeymoon. Casey was bouncing all over the place just like Alice does.

'It's almost three Ness Charlie should be here any time." "Is he bringing Sue with him today Jake?" "I'm not sure."

"Here comes my new other great grandpa," Casey said with a big smile on his face. "He is going to like me a lot, we can go fishing together. I like to go fishing." " That sounds wonderful sweetie, mommy is very happy that you already love Grandpa Charlie so much."

"Cameron told me all about him, mommy. He is funny!" Nessie and I laughed at Casey. He just looked up at us and smiled.

Then just as I said Charlie was pulling into our driveway at three on the dot. "Welcome to our home Charlie." I had told him and put my hand out to shake his. "Please come in, you are welcome to come in to Seth, with your mom and Charlie."

Everyone came in and took a seat. Nessie brought out some tea for Sue, Seth and I and she brought Charlie out a beer.

"So kids we hear you have some big new for us .Is it good or bad?" Charlie asked. "Well Grandpa, it is very, very good. Jake and I are very happy to tell you that you are a great grandpa." Nessie and I just sit there waiting for it to sink in.

"What do you I am a great grandpa? Nessie are you going to have a baby?" " Well, Charlie let her answer your first question before you shoot another one off at her." I had said so that Ness could get a word in before he went on and didn't give her a chance to speak.

"Now grandpa, I love you and you know next to Jake her you are my favorite guy, right? " "Hum, Ness what line of crap are you trying to shovel at me? I know how close you and your dad are."

"Well, I meant human guy grandpa." "Need to Ness remember? " "Yeah, I do well we have to BIG good thing coming into our lives. Ok they already have grandpa and we love them both."

"Are you having twins?" Charlie asked as he was started to turn two shades of red. "No Charlie calm down. We are having just one baby, but when we got back we brought another little guy with us, he had no family and now he does. "

"What is it with you young kids today? You go away for a month on a honeymoon and come back with a child, just like your mom and dad. Are you sure this one isn't blood like you are?"

"No grandpa, would you like to meet one of your new great grandsons?" Nessie asked. Charlie just sit there and smiled at us and shook his head. So I called for our son.

"Casey it's time come on out now." "I can meet my new grandpa now and he can take me fishing?" We all laughed as Casey made his way in the room carrying my old fishing pole.

"So you are my new little fishing buddy now are you?" "Yes, sir if that's alright, Cameron told me it would be." Casey said as he ran over to Charlie and hugged him around the neck.

"May I ask you two, who is Cameron?" Charlie said I looked over at Ness and she looked at me and we both said at the same time the baby. "The baby talks to Casey? "Charlie asked a little confused.

"I will tell you everything grandpa if that is what you really want, but I must not lie or leave anything out if I do. " "No, Nessie that will be alright, I will just put it away and file it with all the other things I don't need to know."

Casey hugged Charlie again and went to get his juice cup from the kitchen. He brought it and a cookie snake back with him, and he climbed into Charlie's lap to eat it.

We all had a nice visit and after a while Charlie and Sue left, but Casey just fell in love with Seth like he was a bigger brother. Casey wanted Seth to stay and Ness and I was alright with that.

The next few months just few by and we had all the shopping for Cameron done. Or should I say Nessie and Alice have .They just love to shop together all the time. I was glad because then I didn't have to go, Bells was glad also so she didn't have to either.

Casey spends just about every other weekend with Charlie and dad at the lake. He has brought home some fish that he has caught. They have been pretty big.

Carlisle has kept Nessie in supply of human blood from the donated pints at the hospital. So she has not attacked anyone else. That is always good news.

Cameron is due any time, as Carlisle measures Nessie daily to keep a close on her. No one wants what happened to Bells to happen to Ness. We all don't think she can be hurt in any way but the baby is half wolf so we all have to be ready. He loves her and protects her and himself when danger is close by.

Cameron, just blows up anything or anyone that he feels will hurt his mommy. We can't wait to see what all gifts he will bring into this world, when he makes his debuted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Sorry for the delay I have been very busy.

I don't own Twilight, SM does


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: In all Due Time,

(Jake's pov)

Cameron is due any time, as Carlisle measures Nessie daily to keep a close on her. No one wants what happened to Bells to happen to Ness. We all don't think she can be hurt in any way but the baby is half wolf so we all have to be ready. He loves her and protects her and himself when danger is close by.

Cameron, just blows up anything or anyone that he feels will hurt his mommy. We can't wait to see what all gifts he will bring into this world, when he makes his debuted.

(Nessie's pov)

The last few weeks have been getting harder for me to control my bloodlust. I have not left the house except for to hunt.

When I do go and hunt my dad or mom comes with me. Jacob doesn't want to leave Casey alone, just in case. I try to tell him Casey doesn't smell good to me and, that I love our new son very much and would never, ever hurt him; again.

Ok, so technically the only person I took from him, was his father. I felt so bad about that, but Cameron was the one who "killed" his sister Kendra, as she was about to try and harm me and him.

Kendra had been the one that killed her and Casey's mother. Casey was born half vampire like I had. We all still don't quite understand how his mother was a vampire unless she was half also.

We know his father, was all human. Kendra, she was born half vampire also but, she chose the life of being a bad vampire and not a good one. A good one like me and my family try to be.

I try to show Jacob, how much I love him and our two boys but he said that till Cameron is born we all have to be on top alert.

Today, our whole families are going to come over, and we are going to have a baby shower for Cam. It was all Aunt Alice's idea, of course. Anything for a party, that is her motto.

I didn't hate parties or shopping like my mom does, but sometime Alice can go way over board.

"Nessie, I will start the steaks for the party. The whole pack will be here, except for Brady and Justin they have to portal." I smiled at Jake.

"Please add one for me, but make it med rare. " I got the potatoes out and Casey asked if he could help.

"Sure sweetheart, how about you wash them and I will cut them?" "Yes, mommy, thank you for letting me helps. I want to be a chief someday when I growed up."

I smiled and kissed him on his forehead. I just love how he mispronounces words, it is so cute.

He work really hard and did a great job. "Casey, would you like a cookie for all your hard work?" "Yes please, mommy chocolate chip." I handed him a well earned cookie and he smiled at me and kissed my stomach.

"What was that for honey? " I had asked him. "I was just telling Cam, how great your cookies are mommy. And that I couldn't wait till he was here. Can I go and help daddy now?"

I patted the top of his head and smiled and shook my head yes. I don't know how I got so lucky, my parents are great, my family is great and I have the best husband and sons ever. I life is good even if I am half monster, I'm half human too.

"What are you smiling at Ness? Is Cam kicking again? I swear he is going to be more wolf then lea-(ch), hum, vampire." " Jacob Black my family is not leaches! Our baby will be whoever he will be weather it is vampire or wolf, we will love him no matter what!"

Just then my family and the pack were all coming into our front door. "Food smells great kiddo, Uncle Emmett said." I knew he was just messing around, he doesn't eat, well cooked meat.

"Emmett, your suck a goof ball. The xbox360 is in there ready for you and Uncle Jazz and dad if you are ready." "Sweet thanks" he added as he ran to the living room with Jazz and my dad.

My dad came over and kissed me on my check first and then kissed mom and, went with the other over grown children to play whatever it is that boys like to play.

Rose and Alice came in carrying the whole baby store and put all the gifts (that is what they called them) down in the family room. That is where this party was going to take place. Mom was carrying the cake that grandma Esme had made.

Emily came to help but Leah stayed outside with the other Wolfe boys. My family still made her uncomfortable. I have to say the place looked great and everyone had a good time.

Casey was having my dad be his horse for the hundredth time and my dad eat it up. He is a very good grandpa, even if he is only seventeen. He is the best father in the whole world, so why not best grandfather too.

"Thank you Nessie, I love you too. Dad said" Reading my mind again, how fast I forget not living with them that he does that. My mom came over to hug me and kiss my check when something happened.

"JACOB, COME HERE NOW! My water just broke, Cameron is coming, now. "Grandpa Carlisle was there in the blink of an eye.

"Let's go to the room we set up a while back ok Nessie."The next thing I know Jake has me in his arms and he is running up the stairs to the room. Casey and Alice are both bouncing around, they are so happy. (I swear they are so related,) I thought in my head.

My dad chuckled and said maybe, we can check into that. The door flung open and Jake put me on the bed as grandpa came into the room, I felt a shape pain.

It felt like it had ripped through me and was going to take me apart." Help me, please. "I had begged as the tears fell down my face. If this is what my mom felt I am happy she only had to do this once.

I might only do this once. Then Grandpa told me to push and mom took my hand and helped me sit up and push. Jake was watching and I did all the work." Jacob, you helped make him now get over here and help mom and me push him out."

I heard everyone outside the door laugh." Now is not the time Uncle Emmett, knock it off. "I yell back. ' Man, she is a mean one Eddie. Emmett had said to my dad. "Don't call me Eddie, and she has every right to be mean, have you ever pushed a watermelon out of a straw? Well then, till you leave my daughter alone."

I though, you go dad, then Cam made it known that now was the time and he was coming. I pushed one last time and grandpa asked Jake to cut the cord.

Jake smiled his sunshine smile and cut Cameron away from me. Grandma Esme cleaned him off and he started to cry as she handed him to me. I had a tear rolling down my face as I kissed my son for the first time.

Grandpa got everything else finished and he called for Casey to come and meet his new brother and for dad to come also. One by one they all came and Casey was last. "Mommy I wanted to let everyone else see first, so I could hold him after they all left."

I smiled at Casey and he kissed my cheek. "Jake will you please help Casey, hold and meet his new little brother."

Like I said earlier today, my life is good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Casey and Cameron

Nessie's POV

"Like I said earlier today, my life is good. "

The months have passed by so fast and the boys have grown so much. Jacob and I have felt so content with our lives.

Casey's birthday will be in three weeks and he will be four. He looked slightly older but not too much.

Grandpa has measured him and Cam every day. Cam was growing faster than Casey. Cameron is only three months old and looks like he is 2 already.

"I guess he takes after me, Jake." I said. "Time will tell Ness." Jacob said with a sly smile on his face

"What should we do for Casey's birthday? I already know that Aunt Alice has planned his party, but we need to do something special with him. "

"This will be his first birthday with his new family."

"Don't worry sweet Nessie, Casey loves us, and he is happy. He was always scared of Kendra, he sometimes cries at night about her memory. "

"Sure he misses his father, but he understands that it was not all your fault. Well as much as a three year could." Jake said.

"Is my dad coming by soon? I know he was looking into Casey's bloodline."

"I'm already here Ness, "my dad called out. My mom came running in at almost human speed and hugged and kissed her two grandsons.

"I brought the boys a treat,"my mom called out. Then she held out two boxes with big blue bows.

"Which one would you like Casey? It is closer to your birthday, than it is Cam's."

"Nana, I want the one on the right." So mom gave the one on the right to Casey.

"Here Cam, come to Nana, I have a gift for you too." She said as she smooths Cam's lower lip back into his mouth. He pouts just like his father, it is so cute. It is cute when either one of them do it.

Cameron looks so much like Jacob. His skin is the same rustic color, but his eyes they are all mine and my mom's before her change.

His hair is straight like Jake's but the color of my dad's. He got the best of all our qualities.

Everyone was do over for dinner later, ok so not everyone was eating but we all still came together a few times a week just to be a family.

Jake and I wanted to tell everyone that we were going to try and have another child. I really wanted a daughter as does Jake.

"Nessie, please don't think about that right now, it is disturbing." "Sorry dad!"

"Dad, did you finish with tracing Casey family tree?" "Yes, sweet girl and I would like to wait till everyone is here if you don't mind."

About an hour later uncle Emmett came crashing through the door and the boys ran up to him with the biggest smiles and hugs.

Then they saw Aunt Rose, and they forgot all about Uncle Emmett. My Aunt Rose was by far the boy's favorite.

She spends so much time with them; she could be like their second mother. I know she wishes sometimes she was.

Aunt Ali, they love her, but the run away from her; she always has clothes for them to try on.

My mom laugh's every time." No more Barbie Bella, so now it is Ken Casey and Ken Cameron."

Aunt Ali just rolled her eyes and Uncle Jazz smiled and lazy smile that was so him.

"Can everyone please take a seat in the front room" My dad asked. We all went into the front room and waited for what he had to say.

"Ok, so now you all know that I have been looking into Casey's bloodline to see where his history lies. Well, what I found is that his great grandfather was none other than a Gregory Braden."

Aunt Ali's face lit up like the Christmas tree lights. "Do you mean that, Casey was my sister's grandson?" Alice asked

"Yes, Alice, Casey is your blood relative." Dad stated. I have never seen aunt Ali look so happy before.

So she ran over to Casey and picked him and started kissing him all over his face.

"Gross, Aunt Ali, put me down!" Casey said and we all laughed. "Mommy can Cam and I go play with our new blocks that Nana got us?"

I smiled at my son and told him yes. He is too young to understand that Aunt Ali is his family by blood, yet but in all do time he will.

After the shock of Casey falling into our family and, him really having a connection to us was wonderful.

"The party is going to start, boys come down here. " I yelled. Aunt Ali had gone overboard of course in true Alice Cullen fashion.

It looked like a small toy truck company had fallen over my back yard. Casey loved trucks, mostly fire trucks.

The day was a big hit and we all had fun till the Volturi show up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. This time will the Volturi walk away intact? I don't know I really hope they get what is coming to them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter25: The fight

Nessie (POV)

The Volturi showed up at Casey's birthday party. What had we done, to bring this fate down on us?

I remember when I was younger, and they showed up. They were going to kill my family, because of me.

Aro backed off and left after my aunt Alice had brought back Nahuel, to show that I was harmless.

"May, I help you Aro? " I had asked. Also behind him fell in order was his coven. Felix and Demetri was flanked on is sides. Jane and Alec stood off to the right, as did Chelsea.

On the left were Caius, and Marcus. This time they left the wives at home.

"Aro, what business do you hold here?" my dad asked with a serious tone. The frown spread across everyone's faces.

Grandma Esme took the boys into the house, as the pack cover the outer core as the guards of my children.

My vampire family had taken their defense crouch and was ready to fight, for all we are; to not let the Volturi have whatever they came for.

In his old almost dead sounding voice Aro spoke to us all .My dad already knew from reading his mind let a small growl out and flanked even closer to my mother.

"Yes, dear ones, we have come to bring you no harm. As long as what we have come for is taken care of, and shall never see the light of day again." Aro chocked out with a wicked smile.

Then he turned to look at his family, the death brothers and nodded at them, and they all took a step closer to us.

"Jane, dear can you come here please? And Alec, do what is asked of you dear." I wanted nothing more than to smack the smug smile off his ugly face.

I was crying now and as the tears fall, I found courage I didn't know I had. "TELL ME NOW, WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE AND MAYBE MY FAMILY AND I SHALL LET YOU LEAVE ALIVE ARO."

This draws all of Aro's attention to me." Why yes dear, we are here to claim your mother as one of our guards and, to kill your mutt-pire child of course. We cannot let something that was breaded between our wonderful kind and that dog that you chose to shack up with, now can we? Well, of course not!"

"You will not lay a finger on my mother or my son. You will have to go through us first!" I told him coldly.

"That was what, I was hoping for my dear, you see; your mother kept you all safe the last time with her shied, but this time will be different. The only bloodshed will be yours."Aro, stated.

"Felix and Demetri can you go and start the fire, this will be light work for my dear Jane and Alec." "Caius go and fetch (funny chose of words) me that inbreed child they call Cameron, hell, bring them both, Casey can join us, or he can die as well."

Jacob stood in front of me and my father and Uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper and grandpa Carlisle all came forward, to protect us all.

I felt my mom's shield cover us all, just as Alec started to shot off is disabling power at us. I watched as it bounced off us and his blinding powers shot back at him and Jane.

I can only hope to kill that little witch myself. Then Jane shot me a dirty look and shot pain at me.

"Thanks mom, "I said as she shot me a smile. That was enough to set off their concentration, and Japer went in for the kill.

Chelsea had her guard down and Alice took her as Jasper bit into Aro's neck. My mother kept the shield up and kept us all safe for the mental attacks.

Sam and Seth were at the front and joined in on the fight. Leigh went after Marcus, but I lost track of her as them went off into the woods.

I felt like it was now time to break free and attack Jane. I really didn't like this girl. Rose was close and she went after Alec along with Em. My father was running to the house to help the rest of the pack protect the boys.

"Mommy, let me help, please." I turned to see Cameron running toward me. Jane cracked a little smile and I saw Cameron hit the ground in pain.

"Stop hurting my son or you will pay with your life." I told Jane, but she didn't let up.

I went after her in one moment and in the next I was laying on the ground in pain. Was this mental; no it was physical. I looked up to see Tanya smiling down on me.

"I knew that the day would come when I would return the favor to your mother for stealing my man. Now it will be you that will pay the price Renesemee." Tanya said as she laughed a witch's cackle.

I felt myself falling into the darkness, as I looked at my family trying to stay alive. The last thing my eye's fell upon was my son in pain on the ground.

Cameron (POV)

I saw the family fighting for me. I didn't understand why they called me names, but I knew I didn't like it.

I was glad to have a vampire mommy and a wolf daddy, which meant that I would have the best of both worlds. Casey told me that some bad people would be here today, and that I needed to be ready.

He said that I would know what to do when the time came. I just thought he was playing around. I'm not old enough to fight, not for real. Sure I play with him and Uncle Em, but they love me and wouldn't try to hurt me.

I saw that weird little girl trying to hurt my mommy, and I knew that I could make her blowed up, if she tried to hurt me, so I had to go to my mommy.

It was hard to sneak out away from grandpa and great grandma Esme, but Casey helped me.

I was out and running to my mommy and that little girl turned and looked at me; I was waiting for her to just blowed up already. But she didn't, I felt hurt, everywhere. I cried out for my mommy or daddy to help me.

Mommy looked at me and went after that little girl she called Jane. Then I saw grandpa's friend Tanja no, that's not right Tanya, yeah that's it; she was going to help mommy.

Hey wait she is hurting my mommy." Mommy, "I yelled and my mommy said "I love you, be a good boy." Then she closed her eyes.

"No, mommy, no" I yelled. I stood up and pushed the ouchies away and as soon as I was close enough to that bad Tanya, she came after me and as soon as she put her hand on me to hurt me she blowed up.

I smiled, as her blood fell all around me like the rain that Casey and I like to play in.

I was happy to hurt her, like she had done to my mommy. I heard my daddy calling me and I turned and ran over to help keep mommy safe.

"I'm alright, daddy, grandpa, I am going to keep mommy safe. I saw Aunt Rose take down that mean little man and then Uncle Emmett put him into the fire. I don't know his name, but he looks like old rubber or maybe a wrinkled up old dog.

Then my daddy yelled no, real loud and we all stopped to look at him. "Leigh, I can't hear her mind anymore. I'm sorry Seth."

They all seem to know what this means. I didn't, but would ask Casey when I saw him.

Aunt Rose smiled, and said that they may have taken one of ours we had taken a few of theirs. I was still lost, we didn't take them anywhere.

They all were not nice people and I didn't want to be around them. Mommy always told us, if you can't say anything nice then don't speak at all.

I just stayed by my mommy as she slept. She is half vampire, so she couldn't die right? I started to cry as I lay over my mommy to keep her safe from the bad people.

Jasper's (POV)

I could feel everyone's pain and anger. I felt poor Leigh slip away from her body and into the darkness. I felt relief as Rose and Emmett put Aro into the fire.

I even smiled a little when Cameron came to help; his mother and Tanya got what she had coming to her after all this time.

Wait, I could fell Nessie, she was calling out in pain. I couldn't hear her words but I felt her presents calling to me.

Alice didn't see any of this because of the wolves and she was blaming herself. We needed to know who had talk to the Volturi, and why they came now.

Edward looked at me and I nodded, that Ness was going to need him and Bells and Jacob now. Nessie was bad off and she didn't think she was going to live.

I felt het saying her goodbyes. "No, Renesemee, you are not going to leave us, not your husband or your children.

Marcus called what was left of the Volturi coven back, and then he spoke to us all.

"I see that you will fight to the death, as will we, if our hand is forced .We came to kill that child and if what Tanya said is true, than he shall die, but if he is not dangerous to our kind then we shall call it back and leave you and your family strange as it maybe to yourselves."

I saw Edward's eyes catch fire as he heard that Tanya had brought them down on us, for him choosing Bella for his mate and not her. I do wish Tanya a thousand deaths in hell for this.

Jacob's (POV)

I looked around as the dust and blood fall, I saw my son running to someone. Then it hit me that he was running to his mother.

I felt Leigh, slipping into the darkness and I yelled no and told Seth how, sorry I was. I looked over at Edward and Bells and then I ran over to my wife.

They could kill me if they want to, if that mean that Nessie, my Nessie gets to live. My life for hers, that sounds fair.

As I reached her I saw Cameron lying over her crying and my heart broke into a million pieces.

Nessie has to be ok. I bent down and brushed Cam's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. Then I scooped up Ness and started to carry her to the house so that Carlisle can fix her hopefully.

The Volturi was going to pay if anything happen to my wife. That I promise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. I know that some of the words are not the right pretext; I made it like that because Cameron is only a year old when though he looks like he is three. And that he pushed away Jane's power. That is another one of his powers, once he had chose to not let it hurt his mind he was able to push it away. Hope that I explained things so I don't loss anyone, lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; Stephenie Myers owns all things Twilight.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The aftermath

Jacob's (POV)

I saw Cameron lying over her crying and my heart broke into a million pieces.

Nessie has to be ok. I bent down and brushed Cam's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. Then I scooped up Ness and started to carry her to the house so that Carlisle can fix her hopefully.

The Volturi was going to pay if anything happen to my wife. That I promise.

I carried Ness, into the house as Emmett and Rosalie finished with the clean up outside. Bells was right behind me carrying, Cameron in the house also.

"Edward, make sure Carlisle follows you, I want him to have a look at Nessie." "Jacob, I can't hear anything coming from her mind. Can you see anything when you hold her hand?" Edward asked.

I grabbed Nessie hand and I felt nothing coming off her. "Mommy, you have to be alright, please, mommy, I love you; Cameron and I both love you." Casey said.

"Don't cry Casey, I have you. I love you, and don't worry, sweetie aunt Alice will be here for you and Cameron. Your daddy and grandpa Edward will help her." (I am after all your blood family) Alice thought to herself.

"Alice can you please take the boys and get them their baths and ready for bed, please." I asked of her.

She smiled and nodded and picked up both boys and carried them up the stairs. I looked over at Bells and she looked like she was about to cry if she could.

Edward walked over to her and pulled Bells up into his arms and was holding on to her like there was not going to be a tomorrow.

No one was talking, we was all too worried about Renesemee. My love, my life; I am a broken man without her.

I fell to my knees and was begging for God, to let her live. I would trade places with her, if I could.

"No, Jacob, don't say that. We all love her more than anything but she would not want you to trade your life for hers. Nessie was too much like Bella, her mother for that, and you know it to be true son." Edward said.

"Carlisle, can you do anything for her? " I asked with a whisper. I found it hard to breathe much less talk.

"I'm not sure, Jacob, I need to take her to my house and check her over. She has a pulse; she just isn't responding to anything else I try." Carlisle said.

I took a deep breath and nodded for him to take her to the big white house. I kissed Nessie head and watched as Carlisle and Esme and Rose and Emmett left my house.

I looked up stairs and Edward told me to go to my sons and that he and Bella would go to be with Nessie and would call if I was needed at the house.

I hugged Bells goodbye and nodded to Edward and headed up stairs with Japer to help Alice with my boys.

"Who would like for their daddy to read them and bed time story before bed?" I tried to put on a fake smile and pull my act together; to put on a brave face for our children.

I pulled out the "Wuthering Heights "book that Bells had gotten the boys and for some reason it was their favorite book.

Alice tucked Casey in and Jasper tucked Cameron in and we all sit down and I started to read chapter eight. That is where Nessie had left off last night.

I smelled the book it still smelled like her. I pressed my nose into the book and kissed the binding softly. Nessie, my love, I whispered and I looked up at Alice and she had a glazed over look on her face.

Alice has never been able to see Nessie or me. "What is it Ali, what are you seeing?" Jasper asked as he put his arm around her to keep her from shaking.

"I see Bella and Edward they are putting flowers on something, no they are gather flowers out back of your house and placing them in an oval. Everyone is there but you and Nessie, I can see everyone clearly."

"Everyone doesn't seem to be sad. I don't understand what it is that is going on. NO, everything is blank now." Then Alice opened her eyes.

"There has to be more, Alice, it can't be it." "I'm sorry Jake, there is nothing more." Alice said.

Then the phone rang, and I went to answer it. "Hello, Edward what is it is Nessie alright?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Sorry for the cliff hanger-ok, no I'm not. Sorry, lol. Should Nessie live or not?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM owns it all.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Life or death

(Jacob POV)

"Everyone doesn't seem to be sad. I don't understand what it is that is going on. NO, everything is blank now." Then Alice opened her eyes.

"There has to be more, Alice, it can't be it." "I'm sorry Jake, there is nothing more." Alice said.

Then the phone rang, and I went to answer it. "Hello, Edward what is it, is Nessie alright?"

I was going out of my mind. Alice saw the family, well most of it at our house with flowers and suck. No, I will not let my mind go there.

"Edward, please tell me, is my wife going to be alright? I will run there and beg if that is what is needed."

"Jacob, listen and listen good, alright? Nessie is weak, very weak and she is in need of some human blood. Carlisle has sent Rosalie and Emmett out to pick some up. "

I stopped Edward right there, what do you mean "sent they out to get some?"

(Edward) "No, Jacob they went to the hospital, silly dog you. We would never, ask Rose or Emmett to kill someone for Nessie or any of us to drink." Then Edward laughed his laugh that Bells loves.

I took a deep needed breath, and relaxed a little. "Should I come over there now? I will have Alice sit with the boys." I asked

"Jacob, you should come after they fall asleep." Edward told me. "Thank You," I said to Edward as I hung up the phone.

"Alice, I am going to go over to the big white house, can you and Jasper stay with the boys?" I said at a whisper.

"Sure, Jake anything we can do to help" Jasper said. So with that I was out the door and phased into my wolf form and running to be by my love's side.

(Nessie's POV)

Where am I at? Why can't I wake up? The last thing I remember was Tanya. I think she was smiling at me; she has always had a thing for dad.

I think she was trying to help me with what's his name? I know it was Jane; she was trying to hurt my son.

Why am I so thirsty? My throat fills like it is on fire and that I haven't eat for weeks. I just hunted the other day. I think, why can't I open my eyes?

I can hear, my mom and dad, grandpa and grandma, and Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett, but where is Jake? My boys? Aunt Alice Uncle Jazz?

Did something bad happen to them? Maybe they are dead? I wish I could cry, but nothing. No tears, no voice, no nothing. Just a big cloud of darkness.

I wonder if this is what my mother felt when she was changed. She did die giving birth to me after all.

"Jake, Jake I need you where are you at?" I was screaming in my mind, because that was the only thing that was working for me right now.

"Nessie, can you hear me? Sweetie I think I just heard you, well in your mind anyway. Are you wondering where Jacob is? He is on his way baby." I heard me dad say.

Then I heard Jake, my Jake, he was here. I heard my heart rate shoot up higher.

"We're back, "I heard Aunt Rose say. Then grandpa was doing something around me .Wait I fill something warm running down my throat.

The burning was stopping and I didn't fill like my head was in a cloud anymore. I could hear everyone clearer.

"That should do, now let's just watch her, Nessie and the baby should be fine." I heard grandpa say.

"Wait what baby?" I was thinking. Then Jake asked," what baby are you talking about?"

"Jacob, I do believe that this baby will have the same powers that Cameron has if not stronger. This baby is what is keeping Nessie alive. "Grandpa Carlisle said.

"We are going to have a new baby? That is wonderful "I thought. " I can hear Nessie, more clear now." I heard my dad say.

Mom was brushing my hair out of my face, and telling me how much she loves me and how happy she is that we are going to have another baby. How lucky am I, I love my family very much and they all love me back just as much.

"Nessie, can you hear me? I love sweetheart, please come back to me." I heard Jake say has he taken my hand and hold it in his.

I tried to push what was on my mind to him, to show him how much I love him and that was glad he was here. I felt little slivers crack through.

Now I had hoped that I would b able to open my eyes soon. Then I felt more of what must be blood being poured into my mouth and with each drop I was more alive than before.

I remember this blood. Pure wonderful human blood. It tasted so much better then animal blood, but I was not a monster and I would never be one again. Animal blood from now on. Well after I wake up anyway.

"Bells, I can see what she is showing me, she is thinking of us all and how loved she is." I heard Jake tell mom.

"Open your eyes, Ness look at me please." Jacob said and I did, I opened my eyes and saw my sunshine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Sorry, I couldn't let Nessie die, that would be like Bella or Edward dying and that would be wrong in so many ways. So now both of Nessie and Jacob's kids have saved their mothers life. Only one will be like Ness and one will be like Jake.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Twilight, SM owns it all.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: a daughter is reborn

"Open your eyes, Ness look at me please." Jacob said and I did, I opened my eyes and saw my sunshine."

NPOV

I was weak, but alive, none the less. I was lucky that Jake and my children have the "gift" to keep them-selves and me safe.

Jane would have killed me for sure or maybe even Tanya. I still am unclear as to why Tanya would turn on me or my family.

Dad had always said that we have been friends with the Denali clan. Mom said, that Tanya always hated the fact that Edward, (who is my dad) chose her (my mom) over her (being Tanya).

I just thought she was some sex crazy vampire that always got her way, well except for my dad that is.

Now we all see that she never got over the fact that my dad was the one that got away.

I opened my eyes and saw Jake. My soul was set on fire for this man. I could walk to the end on the earth and never have the same connection with any other person alive or dead (vampire).

I looked around that room to see everyone looking at me now with a big smile on their faces.

"A new baby, hum Nessie, that's wonderful. I love being a grandma, even if I don't look old enough to be that," I mom said as she sneakered.

Everyone laughed at my mom and rolled my eyes. "Mom you sound a lot like Aunt Rose just then." I told her.

BPOV

I watched and waited as my only daughter, laid there almost dead and all that I felt was hate and anger for Tanya and the Volturi clan. The ones that got away will pay and I will make sure they will if my daughter dies.

Then Carlisle came in and told us that Nessie was going to have another baby and that the baby saved her life.

I looked at Edward, who mirrored my thankful look. We weren't going to lose our child today. I wish that Edward and I could have had more children. But before my "little nugger" I was ready to give that all up for my true love Edward.

My best friend was here and he was the love of my daughter's life. Imprinting, the one thing I hate after Ness was born is the one true thing I am glad for now. Nessie needs Jake just as much as I need Edward.

I understand and there wasn't any person I could have choose that was more perfect for her, for my daughter.

She is waking up now , the look of love that is on her face as she see Jake with her makes my cold dead heart swell with more love for my family.

Jake's POV

After Nessie woke up and Carlisle said she was going to be ok, we got ready to go back to our house, where the boys were with Ali and Jasper.

I picked Nessie up and just like Bells, she yelled at me to put her down. They are two of the most stubborn, most wonderful women in the world. Nessie is some much like her mom in all the good ways and like her dad in others.

"No, Ness get over it Carlisle take it easy the next few days and that is what you will do." I told her.

Then with Nessie in my arms I took off to our home. Nessie wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled into me as she placed small soft kisses on my throat.

"Nessie stop that, or we will have to make a short stop in the woods before we make it home. And I am not sure if you should be that, well exercised just yet." I said with a small laugh in my voice.

"Jake, I love you, and our children. I hope we have a daughter this time." Nessie said.

"I hope we have a house full Ness, and they all look like you." Then I kissed the top of her head as I finished the run home.

As we rounded the corner and our house was in sight, I saw a glimpse of Japer of our front porch.

"Hey Jazz, what's up? Is Ali in the house with the boys? How are they boys?" I asked before Ness could get a word out.

"Hey guys, Ali is inside with Cam and Casey. She did have another vision thought." Jasper said

"What was this one about? " I asked.

"The party was for a new baby and it went dark because you two came home with her. " Jasper answered

"Did you say her?" Nessie spoke for the first time since we had gotten here. She smiled p at me and then looked at Jasper for his answer.

It was almost daylight now and I heard the boys waking up and Ali getting them some food.

"Jazzy, can you come here please and help the boys? I want to talk to Ness and Jacob for a minute." Alice yelled.

Off Jasper went and in a milla second Ali was in front of us bouncing around.

"Spill it pixie, before I get the pixie dust after you." I told her.

"Ok, you know that you are having a baby and I heard Jazzy tell you that it is a girl but he didn't get to tell that she will be mostly wolf DNA. I don't know why or how I can see her, more clearly then Cam or you Ness but I can. "Ali said with a smile on her face.

"And mostly she will love me and love shopping. After all this time, finally someone to shop with that will love it as much as I do." Alice added.

I rolled my eyes and Nessie hit my arm. "Be nice Jake." Nessie whispered. Then Ali hugged Nessie and then me and kissed Nessie's stomach and saying aunt Ali loves you to little Alialie Isabella .

Nessie and I looked at each other and smiled. Another one of the kids named even before we had a chance to talk names.

Cameron's POV

"Mommy," Casey and I said as we ran into the living room to hug our mommy. "I love you, mommy and I love baby Alialie (sounds like Ala- lee, Alice and Rosalie together). Then I kissed my mommy and daddy and so did my brother Casey.

Then Auntie Ali and Uncle Jazzy took us up stairs to get bathes and ready to go hunting today. I loved hunting with Uncle Jazzy it was also so fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. So as you see the baby will be more like Jake so Cameron will be more vampires like. He and Casey are a lot alike even thought they don't have the same blood in their bodies. I had to add Bell's Pov I miss her, so I had to write her just a little. :)( smiles)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM owns it all.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Alialie

Nessie (POV)

I was never so glad then to see my boys. They are my little stars that shine as bright as their father, my sun.

I was happy that Aunt Alice had finely found a blood relative, that is in some way her past. That just makes Casey an even bigger part of family.

The boys wanted Jake to go hunting with them, but he wanted to stay and watch over me. I feel like I did when I was just a child. Every eye always on me .I may not be that old in human years but I am older then my mom or my dad was when they became vampire.

I look to be around twenty three, and as you know they are both still in their teens.

Jake, is going to cook me some lunch, but I don't really want anything .At least not from our kitchen. But I don't have the heart to tell him so I will eat whatever he makes and smile as I am eating it.

"Nessie, we are leaving now to take the boys hunting would you, like anything brought back for you?" Japer asked. Yeah, I thought how about a nice human blood shake, but I was good and simply told them no thanks and to have a good time.

I was hoping that with this baby, with Alialie; that I wouldn't have the same taste in food shall we say as I did with Cameron. It isn't as strong this time, but I can still fill, the need for it. My monster side shines through, now more than ever when I am pregnant.

"Hey baby, how does a steak sound? I think I will fix us each a couple." Jake said. "Fine honey, can you make mine rare please?" I added

"Some juice might be nice also." I said. This baby is part human and juice is good for human babies.

After a while Jake came up to our bed room carrying a tray full of food. My mouth started to water when I smelled the steaks. Maybe I can be good this time, I thought to myself.

"Ness, don't be so hard on yourself. You wasn't you the last time, we all know that. I love you no matter whom or what you are or eat." Jake said

Felt the tears roll down my face and he kissed them away." I love you to Jacob Black!" then I wrapped my arms around him and what was left of our lunch fell to the floor.

A few hours' later Alice and Jasper brought the boys home. "Hey, Nessie how was your afternoon?" Alice asked.

"It was a great afternoon." I replied smiling like a cat that ate the canary. Aunt Ali smiled too and she patted my leg and kissed my forehead. "Kid, you are one dangerous little vampman (vampire-human)." That is a little nick name the Emmett liked and it stick.

"When can we go shopping Aunt Ali? I know you want to and we will need girl things, this time around." I asked.

"Any time day or night, anywhere in the world Ness. I have the gold card and we have the time. Just name it." Alice answered, as a wicked grin crossed her face.

I always know the right buttons to push to make her happy. "Can we ask mom and Aunt Rose to come also, please?" I said.

"Of course, baby anything you want." Alice replied back. The Alice and Jasper kissed the boys and was off to the big white house that was known as" camp Cullen "as I named it.

I got up and got a shower, a much needed one after this afternoons adventures. Jake took the boys down stairs and read them a book till I was done then we was going to have family movie night.

Cam and Casey picked out some Disney movie about cars. I think that was its name also. Very cute movie. The boys had some popcorn and Jake had a lot of snacks, he never gets full, ever.

Then we helped the boys get ready for bed and I read them a bedtime story and we kissed them goodnight.

Jake wrapped his arms around me and carried me back to our room for a repeat of today events. I of course smiled and started placing kisses on my husband's neck softly.

Jake made this soft growling sound, that sends me over the edge every time. "I love you, I whispered" in his ear as he laid me on our bed.

I woke with the sound of pouring rain outside. This could only mean one thing; a family baseball game is in the works as long as the rain stays.

The boys loved baseball, and wished they could play it more. They hit like my dad, so that is off limits unless a storm is close by.

Jake even played with them all. Aunt Rose loves to get Jake out. I try's hard to score on her every time.

They are only playing around, now, unlike before. They had grown to like each other, at least enough for me and the boys.

After the game Casey and Cameron wanted to spend the night with grandma and grandpa.

"Mom, dad can the boys stay at your house tonight? " Dad had already heard it in their minds and had the night all planed out. Mom just smiled knowing my dad that it would be piano lessons and music 101.

"Sure, Ness they can stay with Bella and I any time. We love our grandsons very much." Dad had said.

Jake smiled and dad looked at him and Jake turned red .I know what he was thinking. I walked over to my greatest husband and wrapped my arms around his neck and placed kisses on his jaw line.

"We will call you tomorrow mom, so we can pick up the boys. " I told her and she smiled and nodded and kissed my check. Then dad and her each grabbed a boy and put them on their backs and took off.

"Nessie, we will go shopping tomorrow and get everything we need for the baby. Be ready at nine, love you both have fun." Then Alice grabbed Jaspers hand and off they ran.

Jake picked me up and I snuggled down into his chest, he ran to our home, so we could be alone. Being pregnant made me want him even more. The fire that was lit inside of me by Jake was undesirable.

We reached level tonight that I had only dreamed of. I of course shared with Jake all my thoughts and feeling, I placed my hand on the side of his face so he could see and feel me. The most inter me of my very soul.

Daylight came all too quickly, as Alice was banging on our front door. Stupid hyper pixie, I yelled out.

"Funny Ness now let me in." Alice shot back. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes then I opened them and went to kiss Jake and I saw the blood on our sheets.

I yelled, "Wake up Jake, are you alright?" "What Ness, "he said sleepily. " There is blood, on our bed sheets!"

"It's alright Nessie, don't you remember? Last night was so intense that you bit me. I have to say, I didn't think I would like it but it made me feel like we were that much closer." Jacob said.

"Are you crazy? I could have killed you." I yelled. As I looked up I saw Alice and Rose standing in my bedroom.

"Is everything alright in here?" my aunt Rosalie asked as she looked at the blood and left the room.

"Just one wild night, Barbie, one wild night." Then Jacob kissed my lips as he wrapped our sheet around him and he went into our bathroom.

I laughed at Rosalie's dislike of walking in of us like that. But this is my house and we are married after all.

I got up and got dressed and aunt Alice fixed my hair and makeup, then off to mom's then the mall.

Jake was going to go and get the boys and take them to go fishing with Grandpa Charlie and Grandpa Billy.

I was almost four months along now and this about the time that Cameron made his entrance into our world and our family. Seth started to hang around our house a lot lately. I didn't know what was up with that be he was kind of creeping me out.

He always is wanting to touch me, singing to Alialie. I have just about had enough of him and Jake told me that he thinks he knows what is going on.

"Nessie don't want you to be mad ok? I thought that Bells would kill me when I did this, but I think that Seth may have imprinted on Alialie. Well he fells drawn to her like I did to you even before you was born." Jake said

"SETH GETS OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" I yelled and then I saw grandpa Carlisle pull up to our house as my water broke.

"Alice" Jake and both said at the same time. Thank god for my crazy, loving pixie aunt Alice.

After just two hours we welcomed Alialie Isabella into the world. She looked just like Jake, but she had bright green eyes. Grandpa said that my dad's eyes had been that color when he was human.

I started to cry and so was all my family, well I had tears, but they cried none the less. We was all so happy, and for Cameron to have my eyes, my mothers eyes and Alialie to have my dad's well what more could I have asked for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Yes you guessed it Seth will imprint on Alialie. That way it comes full circle and the wolves are brought back into their story.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, SM does.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Forever is forever

_After just two hours we welcomed Alialie Isabella into the world. She looked just like Jake, but she had bright green eyes. Grandpa said that my dad's eyes had been that color when he was human. _

_I started to cry and so was all my family, well I had tears, but they cried none the less. We was all so happy, and for Cameron to have my eyes, my mother's eyes and Alialie to have my dad's well what more could I have asked for._

NPOV

Looking from Jacob to our children and at last our family, I saw the way that god must of wanted this world.

With one different and perfect in their own way. So much alike, in many way also.

My family the Cullen's, grandpa was turned into vampire when he was young, but he rose above it. He found away to make the best life he could, with the hand he was dealt.

Then there is my dad, he was a little rebel at first. But after a few years he came back to grandpa and grandma. For the love of his family, that is what truly bounds us all together.

Aunt Rose, she had a hard time with being a "cold one", the undead, we are called by many names but none really fit us. We are each and everyone different. Rosalie is amazing, she found Uncle Emmett almost dead, attacked by a bear. She carried him over a hundred miles to Grandpa Carlisle.

She maybe looks so beautiful on the outside, but if you make it all the way to her enter core, you would see that she is as beautiful on the inside also.

Uncle Emmett, well he is the most fun, he is the breath of fresh air, for all of us. Then there is Alice and Jasper.

They found the family based on the need to belong. Aunt Alice saw the others and knew that they were home. Uncle Jasper helps us all with our feelings, good bad or ugly. He makes them make since to us.

Then there is my mom, Bella. She made the family whole. My mom made my dad whole. She completed the family, well till me but that is for later.

That leaves grandma Esme, she is the glue, our foundation ,that keeps everyone in line .The love and respect she give ,she gets back tenfold.

That bring it to me and my family, Jacob, well he is my everything, and I would not be truly alive without him or his love. We are one piece to a larger picture.

Casey, what a sad way for us to have him brought to into our world. But I am never going to be sorry, that he is my first son. Casey is the strong that Cameron leans on. He is the "big brother", he is loved.

Cameron came next and he is my safe haven. He has saved me more times than I would like to count. My little vampire boy. Just like my family; good all the way through.

Now we have Alialie to complete our family. She will bring with her the best of all, she brings Jacob's family heritage into the picture. With the color of her skin; to future that for some reason that Aunt Alice can see. (She can't see Jacob or me)

Three days later, we were having a party for Alialie's birth. There were flowers everywhere. Dad even had a hole dug so the boys could plant tree in honor of the three of them. Dad didn't want the boys to feel left out.

This must but the gathering Jake told me that Alice had seen when I was hurt from the fight with Tanya and the Volturi.

The boys running around, playing in the water. Aunt Rose holding and cooing baby Alialie. I looked around and reflected on my life so far, I can't wait for what the future must hold.

Forty years later

NPOV

Grandpa and Grandma Cullen and Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper had moved on a long while ago. We miss them very much, but we still talk every day.

Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett have gone and adopted a child. She was an orphaned and was dying and no one wanted her. Koraline, she has been a vampire now for the last three years and they have never been happier.

They live in Paris, and Koraline is in the 11 grade for the second time in her life. They waited till she was on her deathbed before they had grandpa change her.

Grandpa Charlie, with the saddest regret he left us twenty-five years ago tomorrow. Mom misses him more than any other human that has ever been in our life.

Mom and dad still live in their cottage and, they are still very much in love as the first day they both admitted that they loved each other. School mate lovers, true to the teenagers that they are.

Jacob and I still live our house built in mom and dad's meadow close to the La Push border.

We still are happily in love, like we just got married. Last week it was forty one years and counting. Grandpa Billy died two years after Charlie did. Most of Jake's "brothers" stopped phasing and moved on with their lives and families.

Seth of course still phases, he and Alialie have been married for the last fifteen years and they have one little boy. My grandsons name is Barry Jasper, Alialie was very close to uncle Jazz growing up and want to shop the love she held for him.

As for Casey, he met a girl in town a few years ago. He mostly fell for humans, but now that he wanted to be with forever. Not till now, Lainie is the bright star that has brought him, home in so many words.

Lainie, even know our secret and the plan is to change her when she turns twenty one. She wants to have a baby first before she is turned because she will be full vampire and won't be able after.

Cameron, he followed after my dad and Carlisle, he became a doctor. A really good one if I may say so myself. He still hasn't found the one true love for him, but Leah Anne (Sam and Emily's daughter) spend a lot of time together.

Leah Anne also turns into wolf so she will never get old as long as she turns. I think they will end up together. At least once they admit how the fell about each other.

This is the Cullen-Black family and we all lived happily ever after.

The end

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading and for everyone that has shot me reviews. I hope the ending didn't let you down. As much as I love writing this story it is time to move on. I love these characters, and don't know where I will go with them next but, I don't plan to stop writing. Thanks again for your time. I hope you read my other stories and enjoy also.

Zandie

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SN does. Thank You so much Stephenie Meyer .


End file.
